EDILU
by Kejedot Tembok
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sepasang kekasih sejenis yang di landa salah paham. Bermodalkan strategi dari teman-temannya bisakah ia berbaikan kembali dengan kekasih BunnyMin-nya? -End-
1. Chapter 1

"Bull Shit! I hate you! You know! I HATE YOU!"

"Silahkan! Memang apa peduliku, eoh!"

Suara saling sahut menyahut terdengar walau tempat mereka berteriak sudah di tutupi oleh dinding setebal 5 inci di tiap sisi.

"KAU!"

"Apa? Keberatan? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang membenciku!"

Salah seorang dari dua orang yang berkelahi menggeram kesal, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memucat, bola matanya mengilatkan api amarah.

"AKU TAK PERDULI DENGANMU LAGI!" teriaknya dengan suara lantang, dengan langkah yang sengaja di hentak-hentakkan ia keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan lawan bicaraya sendirian, tentunya dengan amarah yang sama.

Bantingan pintu kamar yang kuat menandakan bahwa sosok itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan lawan bicaranya, membuat siapapun yang kebetulan berjarak tak kurang dari 5 meter dari ajang perang argumen yang berlangsung sejak 10 menit lalu membatu, tak ada yang berani bersuara apalagi bertanya pada sang empu yang sedari tadi berkelahi.

Tak di pedulikan mata-mata penasaran dari teman-temannya, ia memilih keluar dari apartemen itu, lebih cepat lebih baik, ia terlalu emosi sekarang ini, berharap udara luar bisa menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

_Tik Tik Tik_

Sangat kontras dengan keadaan beberapa detik lalu, kini semuanya sunyi senyap, bahkan suara jarum jam yang bergerak saja bisa terdengar.

"Hyung, sebenarnya mereka kenapa?" tanya salah seorang penghuni apartemen itu, matanya yang berkaca-kaca dengan tubuh mungil bersender ketakutan pada sosok pria berwajah stoic.

Pria tersebut menatap sekilas pria mungil yang meringkuk di dadanya sebelum kembali menatap lorong kosong yang mengarah ke kamar dua orang yang berkelahi tadi, dengan hati berat ia menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu, Wookie" ucapnya, dengan sebelah tangan di rangkul bahu Ryeowook, sosok mungil yang meringkuk di dadanya.

"Sepertinya mereka berselisih paham lagi"

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah, "Semoga kita tak seperti itu, JoongWoon Hyung" gumamnya di balas anggukan oleh JoongWoon atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Yesung.

Ya, Seperti sedikit kilasan di atas, dua orang yang sedang berkelahi dan perang mulut sebelumnya adalah orang yang sama-sama tinggal dengan pasangan Ye-Wook ini dalam satu apartemen yang sama.

Mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu? Bahkan Ye-Wook yang sedari tadi bersantai-santai di ruang tamu menonton salah satu variety di televisi pun tak tahu, tiba-tiba saja suara ribut-ribut terdengar di kamar Kyu-Min.

Awalnya mereka penasaran dan bermaksud melerai, tapi tingginya intensitas argumen dan suara kedua pasangan itu, membuat Yesung selaku yang tertua di apartemen itu memilih mendiamkan sementara, berharap kedua pasangan ini berbaikkan kembali tanpa campur tangan mereka, seperti biasanya.

Tapi sepertinya keputusannya itu salah, bukannya membaik tapi semakin memperkeruh suasana.

Terbukti dari raut wajah Kyuhyun yang saat ini telah berjalan keluar kamar dengan muka kusut, kesal, marah, sedih dan sebagainya. Benar-benar sulit di jelaskan.

Saat kaki Kyuhyun melewati ruang tamu, refleks Yesung berdiri, "Kyuhyun" panggilnya tapi tak di gubis pemilik nama.

Yesung menghela napas pendek, sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook duduk sendirian di sofa guna menyusul Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Hei" sapa Yesung basa-basi saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang di depan kulkas, meminum sekaleng bir yang memang sengaja di sediakan.

Kyuhyun mendelik, matanya menatap tajam Yesung.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sungmin?" entah Yesung ini memang cuek atau dia orang yang terlalu terus terang mengatakan isi pikirannya, dengan gamblang ia bertanya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus, dengan satu tegukan terakhir bir itu habis tak bersisa. Dengan tangannya, di remuk kaleng bir kosong hingga terkoyak sebelum melemparnya asal ke tempat sampah di samping wastafel.

"Minggir!" ketus Kyuhyun, mendorong Yesung yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Hei!" merasa tak di hormati, Yesung langsung mencekal lengan Kyuhyun.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak!"

"YAK! JOONGWOON LEPASKAN TANGANMU!" teriak Kyuhyun tepat di wajah Yesung, tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri.

"TIDAK! DAN ASAL KAU TAHU AKU INI LEBIH TUA DARIMU JADI PANGGIL AKU DENGAN HORMAT!"

"Cih"

Kyuhyun membuang wajangnya ke samping sambil berdecih sebal.

"Hei katakan ada apa sebenarnya?" cekalan tangan Yesung di lengan Kyuhyun di longgarkan, dan suaranya kembali melunak.

Kyuhyun hanya merengut sebal, mulutnya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara, mungkin sedang mengutuki Yesung.

"Kyuhyun?" tangan Yesung yang bebas terulur bermaksud menepuk kepala Kyuhyun, tapi langsung di tepis begitu saja oleh si bungsu dalam kelompok mereka ini.

Yesung menghela napas panjang, bagaimanapun ia tahu benar peringaian Kyuhyun ini, dia bukan orang yang begitu saja membuka mulut untuk sekedar bercerita tentang kesusahannya ke sembarang orang, terkecuali dengan Sungmin. Untuk Kyuhyun sosok Sungmin bukan sekedar teman sekamar, tapi juga sosok kakak untuknya, di tambah lagi sejak satu tahun lalu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial walau hal ini masih di rahasiakan pada keluarga masing-masing dan pada pihak umum (selain sesama anggota Super Junior, walau awalnya hubungan mereka sangat di tentang terutama oleh Jungso).

"Kalau kau memang tak mau bicara, lebih baik kau istirahat, tenangkan pikiranmu" nasehat Yesung bijak, di lepaskan cekalan tangannya dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekali dua kali.

Mata Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Yesung yang tersenyum simpul, "Hyung" ucapnya pelan, tapi Yesung sangat mengerti maksud dari sinyal sederhana itu. Dengan pelan di tuntun tubuh Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan, dan mengambilkan segelas air putih untuknya.

"Ceritakan" ucapnya saat sudah duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Awalanya Kyuhyun ragu, di putar-putar gelas di depannya sambil melirik sesekali pada Yesung. Helaan napas berat akhirnya muncul dari Kyuhyun, di teguk air putih sebelum memulai ceritanya.

o**O**o

_ 1 Jam sebelumnya_

o**O**o

Suasana tenang seperti hari-hari biasa di kamar Kyu-Min, selain suara teriakan-teriakan tak jelas dari Laptop Kyuhyun. But, jangan langsung negative thingking dulu, itu hanya suara '_Meyday Meyday_', dan '_Yes Sir'_ dari permainan Warcraft yang sedang di mainkannya dengan serius. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang sibuk browsing di Laptop miliknya.

Dengan cemilan kripik kentang, sebungkus lollipop rasa strawberry dan air mineral Sungmin dengan santai sambil tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya membuka-buka beberapa website fansclub tentang Super Junior. Terkadang ia akan terkikik geli melihat beberapa komentar yang di tinggalkan oleh para penggemar tentang sebuah Picture yang ada, ataupun sebuah video.

Bosan itu-itu saja yang dari tadi di bacanya, iseng-iseng Sungmin mengetik '_Kyuhyun lover_' di search google.

dan Taadaaaa~~

Muncullah beberapa website yang ada hubungannya dengan itu.

Enggan di buka website paling atas yang di tawarkan oleh Google.

'Bosan,' pikirnya

Di buka website di urutan kelima dengan malas-malasan.

'Cih, mereka itu tak nyata, dasar penggemar terlalu memaksakan saja,' geramnya saat melihat sebuah Picture yang memperlihatkan Kyuhyun dengan seseorang yang di kenalnya, Hoonbae agensinya dan Magnae di kelompok gadis itu.

Cepat di klik tanda silang sambil menggerutu kesal.

Merasa tak ada gunanya juga mencari hal-hal yang membuatnya geram seperti itu, Sungmin bermaksud mencari hal lain yang menarik. Tapi belum sempat ia mengetik sebuah kalimat di kotak search google, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik di urutan paling akhir di page pertama hasil pencarian.

'_The Real KyuToria_'

Alis Sungmin terangkat sebelah saat membacanya, penasaran di buka juga website itu. Setelah menunggu sekitar 3 detik terbukalah website yang langsung di cap oleh Sungmin sebagai website terkutuk.

Bola matanya bergerak liar turun naik membaca tiap tulisan yang di tulis oleh si pemilik website, di mana dengan sengaja dan di tambah bumbu-bumbu yang terlalu berlebihan ia membuat sebuah postingan tentang sebuah Picture KyuToria.

'WHAT THIS!'

Kesal Sungmin saat matanya melihat Picture tersebut, dan bertambahlah emosinya saat melihat komentar-komentar menyebalkan yang mendukung KyuToria. Amarah yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun membuat Sungmin langsung menutup Laptopnya kasar dan melempar cemilannya ke ranjang Kyuhyun, bahkan botol air mineralnya yang masih berisi sukses menumpahkan isinya di atas Laptop Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut karena Laptopnya tiba-tiba mati (karena air) langsung mencari sumber perkara si botol air laknat itu berasal. Namun alih-alih merasa marah, yang ada Kyuhyun langsung merengutkan kedua alisnya hampir menyatu melihat wajah merah padam Sungmin karena marah.

"Min? Kau kenapa?" tanpa diminta Kyuhyun langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin, "Min?"

Bruk

Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di wajah Kyuhyun, di susul dengan pendaratan guling dan boneka-boneka Sungmin lainnya.

"YAK! MIN! BERHENTI!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berkelit menghindari serangan-serangan Sungmin, "HYUNG BERHENTI!".

Terengah-engah Sungmin menunda serangan berikutnya, tapi jangan salah, di kedua tangannya sudah siap beberapa benda lain yang siap melayang menghantam tubuh Kyuhyun. Yah, hanya tunggu waktu saja.

"Hyung kamu ini kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggosok-gosok tubuhnya yang kesakitan.

Sungmin merengut, bibirnya di majukan, sebuah tanda bahwa ia protes dan marah sekarang.

"Hyung?"

"Kau selingkuh!" teriak Sungmin dan memulai kembali serangannya, Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar tapi percuma, kamar mereka tak lebih dari 4x5 meter di tambah banyaknya barang-barang membuat ruang Kyuhyun untuk menghindar semakin sedikit.

"Aku selingkuh di mananya?!" tuntut Kyuhyun sambil menghindar dari jam weker yang di lempar.

"Kau selingkuh dengan Victoria!"

"Heh?!" Kyuhyun terdiam tak percaya, "Maksud Hyung aku dengan Vic?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia! Jangan-jangan kau berselingkuh dengan orang lain juga?!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun horor, "YAK! Katakan siapa?! Apa Zhoumi? Atau orang yang tak ku kenal, hah!"

Merasa di fitnah begitu saja, di tambah rasa sakit di tubuhnya, kemarahan Kyuhyun pun tersulut, tanpa sadar ia mengiyakan perkatakan Sungmin yang sebenarnya tak masuk akal.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa, hah!" balas Kyuhyun, intonasi suaranya naik satu oktaf.

Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh, satu kalimatnya sukses membuat emosi Sungmin terbakar habis,

"Bull Shit! I hate you! You know! I HATE YOU!"

"Silahkan! Memang apa peduliku, eoh!"

Balas Kyuhyun geram, tak memperdulikan lagi mata Sungmin yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis walau ia sangat emosi.

"KAU!" tunjuk Sungmin dan berdiri di atas ranjang, matanya tajam menatap Kyuhyun yang berjarak tak jauh di depannya.

"Apa? Keberatan? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang membenciku!" rancau Kyuhyun semakin jadi, sengaja memanas-manasin.

"AKU TAK PERDULI DENGANMU LAGI!" teriak Sungmin dengan suara lantang ia memilih keluar dari kamar mereka dan menutup pintu yang tak bersalah dengan keras dan kasar.

o**O**o

"Begitulah, Hyung" ringis Kyuhyun sambil meneguk sisa air putih di gelasnya.

Yesung yang sedaritadi mendengar curhatan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah datar, mungkin bila di gambarkan seperti komik-komik akan muncul beberapa tetes keringat di belakang kepalanya, alias sweetdrop.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Yesung tak percaya, "Hanya gara-gara itu kalian kelahi seperti itu?!" tuntut Yesung sambil memukul meja. Sepertinya daya khayal-nya terlalu berlebihan jadi tak menerima alasan sepele seperti itu.

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar kaget dengan rekasi Yesung yang di luar dugaan, tubuh Kyuhyun mengerut di atas Kursi ketakutan, "Aigo! Aura JoongWoon Hyung jadi lebih pekat dari sebelumnya" pikirnya.

Masih dengan wajah kesal sambil bersungut-sungut, Yesung duduk kembali dan melipat tangannya di atas dada.

"Masa karena masalah begini sampai seperti itu" gumam Yesung masih dapat di dengar Kyuhyun.

"YAK KYUHYUN!" bentak Yesung sambil memukul meja, spontan Kyuhyun hampir meloncat dari tempat duduknya karena kaget dan takut. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia akan trauma dengan bentakan dan emosi yang muncul tiba-tiba dari lawan bicaranya.

"Sana cepat balikan" geram Yesung dengan mata tajam.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu-ragu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung tak bersemangat. Di tompang dagunya di atas meja.

"Tapi susah sekali menyakinkan Min-Hyung" ucapnya putus asa. "Hyung tahu sendirikan seperti apa itu Min-Hyung" rengek Kyuhyun dengan tampang memelas.

Yesung terdiam, matanya menatap ke atas, berpikir.

"Aku ada ide" ucap Yesung yang langsung di tanggapi Kyuhyun dengan tangan di ancungkan.

"Berhenti Hyung," potong Kyuhyun, "Biasanya ide darimu itu selalu aneh, aku menolaknya"

"Apa kau bilang! Masih untung ku bantu!" kata Yesung tak terima, "Sudah kau percaya saja! Ikuti ide ku".

Walau ragu Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia yakin bukannya hubungan ia dan Sungmin membaik tapi malah memburuk.

_Haah... Nasib nasib..._


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya...

Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan semalaman oleh Yesung di bantu Ryeowook, Kyuhyun yang semalam terusir dari kamarnya dan terpaksa tidur di kamar Shindong memutuskan harus baikkan dengan Sungmin gimanapun caranya dan apapun resikonya, asal dia tak mati saja.

Satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat saat melihat sebuah kertas A4 yang di sodorkan Yesung dengan tulisan,

**_The First Plan, creative by Yesung and Ryeowook, 'Apologize with puppy eyes_'.**

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung cengo, "Apa ini?" tuntutnya, meremas kertas di tangan dan melempar balik ke wajah Yesung.

Dengan wajah datar Yesung menatap Kyuhyun, tak berkata, membuat Kyuhyun khawatir kalau Hyung-nya ini bakal ngamuk-ngamuk di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Itu rencanaku" ucap Yesung singkat.

Mata Kyuhyun berkedip berkali-kali dalam satu detik, ia tahu kalau Hyung-nya ini salah satu dari Hyung teraneh di kelompok mereka. Tolong di garis bawahi, kalau perlu di italic dan bold, _**Yesung benar-benar mahluk teraneh**_.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak setuju. "Ini rencana kekanakan, Hyung. Mana mungkin Min-Hyung bisa semudah itu memaafkan" hela Kyuhyun dengan putus asa. Di jatuhkan tubuhnya terduduk di lantai dan menarik kedua kakinya ke dalam pelukan.

Yesung bertukar pandang dengan Ryeowook yang ternyata sejak tadi ada di belakangnya. Sebuah isyarat agar Ryeowook yang menjelaskannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil Ryeowook, berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun suram dengan awan-awan hitam di atas kepala, "Kau tahukan kalau Sungmin-Hyung paling lemah dengan hal yang lucu-lucu, apalagi kalau di tambah dengan ekspresi sayu," jelas Ryeowook bersemangat mempraktekkan gaya puppy eyesnya yang langsung di balas Kyuhyun dengan '_ukh_' dan berwajah siap mau muntah.

"Lagipula gara-gara hal ini dulu Sungmin-Hyung sempat di marahi oleh Jungso-Hyung kan, karena hampir memenuhi apartemen dengan kucing, anjing dan hewan terlantar lainnya," mata Ryeowook berputar ke atas, mengenang kembali saat-saat dulu di apartemen pertama mereka, apartemen sempit yang jadi semakin kecil karena banyaknya hewan-hewan berkeliaran. Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, "Gara-gara masalah ini Jungso dua hari penuh harus memutar otak mencari majikan baru untuk 'hewan-hewan peliharaan' Sungmin-Hyung, mengusir sejauh mungkin dari apartemen dan tak lupa memarahi Sungmin-Hyung 24 jam penuh," Ryeowook terkikik di antara penjelasannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk, penjelasan singkat Ryeowook sangat masuk akal.

"Oke!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dari kuburnya, salah!, dari duduknya. "Kucoba" dengan mengepalkan satu tangan dan mengangkat sebatas dada, semangat!.

So,

Seperti rencana yang sudah di atur Yesung berduet dengan Ryeowook, kini Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

Kyuhyun berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang kering. Kakinya yang panjang entah mengapa terlihat gemetaran, takut-takut untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Sungmin. Di sisi lain Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah sibuk memberi dukungan yang di perhatikan oleh Hyukjae dan Shindong dengan pandangan 'Ada apa sih?'.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Kyuhyun mengetuk beberapa kali daun pintu, tapi tak juga ada jawaban ataupun suara-suara dari dalam kamar. Satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat penasaran, "Min," panggil Kyuhyun dengan pelan, yang lebih terdengar seperti berbisik membuat duo Ye-Wook menggeram gemas.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun sengaja terbatuk dan mengetuk kembali daun pintu, tapi lagi-lagi tak ada reaksi.

Dengan berdoa pada Tuhan di tambah sedikit harapan '_Semoga Sungmin tak marah lagi. Semoga Sungmin tak marah lagi_,' Kyuhyun nekat membuka daun pintu.

_Crieekk_

Suara daun pintu terbuka, takut-takut Kyuhyun menjulurkan kepalanya masuk di celah sempit daun pintu. Matanya menyipit mencari-cari sosok Sungmin sampai akhirnya mata itu terbelalak lebar.

'APA ITU' pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati, tanpa sadar daun pintu kini terbuka lebar.

Sungmin yang sedang asik di depan kandang hewan peliharaannya yang baru, Cacao, mengangkat si anjing puddel lalu memberikan kecupan ringan di hidung sang peliharaan, sukses membuat Kyuhyun memekik hebat di tambah mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"YAK! ITU BIBIR MILIKKU! ANJING SIALAN BERANINYA KAU!" geram Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin tersentak dari dunianya. Sungmin memutar matanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang geram di depan pintu.

'_Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-di-sini_', tatapan mata Sungmin menyipit dengan tajam menatap Kyuhyun, tapi apa peduli Kyuhyun saat ini, dia terlalu emosi karena si anjing puddel malah menjulurkan lidahnya, seakan-akan mengejeknya!.

**_APA ITU! DIA ITU HANYA ANJING! MAHLUK BERKAKI EMPAT YANG BUANG AIR BESAR SEMBARANGAN! BERANINYA DIA MENIKMATI BIBIR MANIS MIN-HYUNG! AWAS SAJA! BESOK KAU HANYA TINGGAL NAMA!_**

Kyuhyun menggeram, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, siap menyerang musuhnya yang hanya seekor anjing puddel.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"

Tubuh Kyuhyun seketika langsung membeku mendenga suara Sungmin yang memanggilnya dengan dingin, dan apa itu! kenapa dia memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap di tambah embel-embel hormat begitu.

"I.. Itu" gagap Kyuhyun, di garuk belakang kepalanya sala tingkat, ia tak berani menatap Sungmin walau sesekali mencuri lirik ke arah sang puddel yang asik menjilati dagu Sungmin. Entah setan mana yang merasuki si Magnae, matanya seolah-olah bisa melihat si anjing puddel melakukan _smirk smile_ padanya. 'What the Hell. Apa-apaan anjing itu!'.

"Keluar dari kamarku, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun terkejut, "Tapi ini juga kamarku, aku berhak melakukan apapun di sini".

Sungmin mendengus, "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku keluar dari kamar ini" ucap Sungmin dan meletakkan Cacao ke dalam kandangnya.

"Tung... Tunggu dulu Min" Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan Sungmin merapikan barang-barangnya, "A... Aku minta maaf" lirih Kyuhyun tertunduk, di belakang punggungnya, kedua jarinya terjalin membentuk silang, berharap Sungmin mau memaafkannya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "Tapi aku tak memaafkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun mendongak tak percaya, kenapa Sungmin tak memaafkan dia yang nyata-nyata tak bersalah. Hei bagaimanapun ini semua salah paham!

"YAK! LEE SUNGMIN! SUDAH BAIK AKU DATANG MEMINTA MAAF ATAS KESALAHAN YANG TAK KU BUAT! SEHARUSNYA KAU-LAH YANG MINTA MAAF KARENA SEENAKNYA MENUDUHKU!" teriak Kyuhyun yang di balas Sungmin dengan menghempaskan barang-barangnya ke lantai.

"CHO KYUHYUN-SSI!" dengan lantang Sungmin mengangkat suaranya, menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun dengan murka, "KAU ITU ORANG YANG MENYEBALKAN! KAU BILANG AKU YANG SALAH?! HAH! LELUCON DARIMANA ITU"

"Kau," belum sempat Kyuhyun membalas makian Sungmin, Sungmin keburu memotong "Sen! Serang dia," laksana komandan perang, Sungmin memerintahkan salah satu peliharaannya yang lain untuk maju menyerang sang musuh.

Entah karena dunia ini memang sudah gila atau penulisnya yang gila, Sen mengeong sekali bagai berkata '_Aye aye, Sir_!' dengan sikap duduk tegak, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin dan langsung saja tanpa perintah kedua kalinya menyerang kaki Kyuhyun dengan ganas.

Kyuhyun melompat-lompat histeris menghindari Sen yang tak kenal lelah menggigit atau menyakar sebelah kakinya, suara '_hus hus hus'_ ataupun '_grrrrrr, meong!'_ terus terdengar dari kamar Kyu-Min.

Ye-Wook, Hyukjae dan Shindong yang penasaran dengan suara-suara berisik di tambah makian Kyuhyun yang berkata '_pergi jauh-jauh kucing setan_' membuat mereka mengintip keadaan di dalam kamar. Tak perlu waktu untuk berpikir dua kali, ke empat Hyung tersebut langsung berhamburan menyelamatkan sang Magnae tercinta. Melepaskan Sen -_kucing setan_- dari kaki Kyuhyun yang sudah berlumuran darah segar. Setelah lepas, buru-buru Yesung langsung memapah Kyuhyun keluar dari medan perang antara manusia VS kucing.

Hyukjae bergidik melihat ceceran darah Kyuhyun di lantai, di putar arah pandangannya pada Sungmin yang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada sambil mendengus.

"Hyung, kau tega" pendapat Hyukjae sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas dan berjongkok mengelus leher Sen dan berkata, "Kucing pintar~".

Di luar ruangan, tepatnya di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun menangis histeris saat Ryeowook dengan telaten mengobati luka-luka di kaki Kyuhyun.

"Pelan-pelan Hyung! Sakit tahu!"

"Sudahlah Kyu, tahan sedikit" ucap Yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun.

Garang, Kyuhyun menepis tangan Yesung yang berada di kepalanya, matanya mendelik tajam pada sang Hyung, "Ini semua gara-gara ide bodohmu, Hyung" cerca Kyuhyun di selingi desisan sakit.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Yesung cengo.

"Ini semua karena ide itu tahu", tuntut Kyuhyun, sebelah tangannya kadang memukul tangan Ryeowook yang sekarang membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan alkohol.

"Tapi aku pikir cara ini pasti berhasil 100%," Yesung berpikir, di gosok dagunya dengan tatapan ke atas. "Yah mungkin kita harus mencari cara lain," di tepuk kedua tangannya bersemangat yang di jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horor.

"Aku tak mau!" pekikkan histeris Kyuhyun kali itu adalah teriakan terfenomenal darinya. Bahkan Jungso dan beberapa anggota lain yang tinggal satu lantai di atas mereka langsung terkejut dan tersentak bangun dari tidur seharian mereka karena teriakan ini.

_Aigoo~ Poor Kyuhyun_

o**O**o

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah insiden nasib sial Kyuhyun yang di aniaya oleh Sen, si kucing setan milik Sungmin. Atau lebih tepatnya satu minggu lebih satu hari semenjak pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sebuah pertengkaran yang di mulai secara ajaib dan berakhir dengan? Entahlah, masih belum ada yang tahu akhir dari kisah ini, baik itu Kyuhyun, Sungmin bahkan para member lainnya, ah jangan lupakan juga para manager mereka yang pusing tujuh keliling karena masalah sepele ini. Bagaimana tidak kalau gara-gara ini jadwal mereka jadi acak-acakan di sebabkan Sungmin tak mau di tempatkan satu acara apapun dengan Kyuhyun, walaupun terpaksa mereka bersama-sama yang ada Kyuhyun akan di jauhi secara terang-terangan. Tak sedikit para penggemar Kyu-Min bertanya-tanya dengan sikap idola mereka ini, bukankah semenjak 5jib keluar intensitas keakraban Kyu-Min meningkat? tapi kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini? Wajah Sungmin yang selalu tertekuk cemberut saat berada di sekitar Kyuhyun, atau sebaliknya wajah Kyuhyun yang merana di iringi awan mendung saat melihat Sungmin yang mengacuhkannya.

"Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun saat mereka kebetulan berada di jet pribadi yang membawa seluruh anggota Super Junior ke salah satu acara yang mesti mereka hadiri. "Hyung"

Dengan suara parau di tambah mimik memelas, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata membulat besar di tambah tetesan air mata yang turun sesekali membasahi pipinya, "Hyung, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini," di tangkup kedua telapak tangannya memohon.

Sungmin melirik sekilas, namun tak lebih dari sedetik kemudian lagi-lagi ia akan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ryeowook yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyung, apa kau tega denganku", Sungmin melirik sekali lagi tapi tak lama ia mendengus sebal. "Hyung~" Kyuhyun mencoba meraih tangan Sungmin yang berseberangan tempat duduk dengannya tapi di tepis dengan kasar oleh si pemilik tangan.

"Kau pantas di perlakukan seperti itu, Tuan rajin selingkuh" sinis Sungmin, menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun nampak akan memprotes, tapi keburu di sela oleh Sungmin, "Jangan bilang kau tak mengakuinya, Tuan rajin selingkuh. Lihat sebelahmu, orang yang sekarang duduk disampingmu. Apa itu namanya tidak **selingkuh**" Sungmin sengaja membesarkan volume suaranya di akhir kalimat, di tambah wajah mengejek kentara sekali siapa yang di sindir oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sampingnya, "maksudmu dia?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada orang di sebelahnya.

Sungmin mendengus saat orang di sebelah Kyuhyun menyapanya takut-takut.

"Tapi ini satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa, Min. Salahmu sendiri tak mau duduk di sampingku, jadi dia yang duduki" bela Kyuhyun merasa tak bersalah. Tapi memang benarkan. Kebetulan saat ini tidak hanya Super Junior yang berada di jet ini, karena beberapa anggota Girl's Generation pun turut ikut menaiki jet ini. Salahkan saja manager mereka yang berpikir cara ini menghemat pengeluaran.

"Sungmin-Oppa, Mianhe" suara lembut yang berasal dari sebelah Kyuhyun tak bisa membuat Sungmin tak berpaling ke arahnya.

"It's Okey, Seohyun" balas Sungmin basa-basi walau di hati terbakar oleh api cemburu. "Bagaimanapun yang salah bukan kamu, tapi seseorang yang terlalu **dingin** dan **menyebalkan** yang kebetulan sedang duduk di sampingmu"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Hyung" geramnya kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kok, itu air mata palsu, lebih baik kau menyembunyikan dengan benar obat tetes mata yang ada di sakumu itu dulu sebelum memulai akting kacanganmu," ucap Sungmin sarkakis. Aigoo~ sepertinya pertengkaran ia dan Kyuhyun membuatnya jadi seperti iblis yang bangkit dari kubur.

Kyuhyun menyengir, "Hehehe, Hyung tahu saja" ucapnya sambil malu-malu di balas dengusan sebal Sungmin.

"Wook, ayo foto sama-sama" pinta Sungmin tanpa meminta persetujuan Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung melakukan selca. Hasilnya? tentu saja gagal.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggigit ujung kukunya. Ia cemburu dengan interaksi Sungmin dan Ryeowook, bagaimanapun seharusnya dialah yang melakukan selca dengan BunnyMin.

"Kyuhyun-Oppa" tegur wanita di samping Kyuhyun yang hanya di jawab Kyuhyun dengan _'hnn'_.

"Bisa kau kembalikan obat tetes mataku?," Kyuhyun berpaling menatap Seohyun, di ambil barang yang 10 menit lalu di berikan oleh Seohyung dan menatapnya.

"Rencanamu gagal, Seo" dengus Kyuhyun dan mengembalikan obat itu ke pemiliknya semula.

"Hufh, padahal aku yakin semua wanita pasti akan tersentuh dengan air mata kekasih mereka"

Kyuhyun mendelik, "wanita?". Seohyun mengangguk mantap "Sungmin-Oppa kan terlihat seperti wanita. Pasti di hubungan kalian dia jadi gadisnya" cengir Seohyun.

"Ah! Padahal aku yakin rencana ini pasti berhasil. Coba saja dengar

**_The second part of the plan, creative by Seo Johyun, tears that bring happiness_**

Bagaimana Oppa, kedengarannya keren kan" dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun yang berwajah shock mendengarnya. Di letakkan tangannya di dahi Seohyun, "Kau sedang sakit atau stress karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah shock.

"Ish Oppa! Aku masih waras dan tak sakit apapun!"

"Tapi kau ini kayak anak-anak. Terlalu menghayal, lagipula dimananya yang air mata membawa kebahagiaan, yang ada air mata membawa sensara. Seperti ide anehmu ini"

"Ideku tak aneh Oppa! Semua wanita pasti merasa tersentuh kalau kekasih mereka minta maaf dengan air mata yang mengalir," ucap Seohyun tak terima. Di silangkan kakinya di kaki yang lain.

"Kan sudah ku bilang Min bukan perempuan. Apa perlu ku lihatkan _'barang miliknya'_ baru kau puas"

Wajah Seohyun sontak memerah, di main-mainkan kedua jarinya saling bertautan, "Kalau Sungmin-Oppa tak keberatan. Aku mau kok melihatnya" rona merah di wajah Seohyun semakin menjadi, di tutup kedua wajahnya malu-malu.

Kyuhyun mendelik, mengangkat satu alisnya, "Dasar_ pervert_"

"Oppa aku dengar apa yang kau bilang!" maki Seohyun, "dan aku bukan _pervert_, yang_ pervert_ itu kau" tunjuk Seohyun dengan wajah kesal. Kyuhyun menggeleng kepala, "ckckck, yang _perver_t itu kamu, nona muda Jo"

"Ahni! Kamu Oppa!"

"No No No, itu anda nona"

"Akh! Pokoknya kamu, penulisnya saja setuju" teriak Seohyun sekencang-kencangnya membuat seisi jet melirik ke arahnya.

Sungmin yang duduk di seberang Kyuhyun mendecih sebal, _'Lihat saja, dia memang raja selingkuh nomor 1,' _gumam Sungmin kesal, di tarik tangan Ryeowook di sebelahnya dengan asal, "Wook, ayo selca lagi" decak Sungmin sebal dan

_Clik_

Suara kamera ponsel berbunyi

'_Aish! Gagal lag_i' gerutu Sungmin sebal.


	3. Chapter 3

Bagai seonggok tubuh tanpa jiwa, itulah pribahasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa menderitanya Kyuhyun -_si Evil penuh dosa_- sekarang ini. Bila di hitung-hitung sudah lebih dari satu bulan ia di cuekin, di acuhkan, tak di beri 'jatah', tak di hiraukan dan sebagainya oleh sang kekasih tercinta, Lee Sungmin.

Hei! dia tak melebih-lebihkan masalah ini!

Tak di beri jatah untuk ber-_this and that_ selama 3 hari saja Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya kejang-kejang tanpa pelepasan, apa lagi satu bulan. Oh tak bisa kau bayangkan seperti apa penderitaan sang Evil ini setiap malam. Walau dengan catatan, setiap ia horny berat terpaksa harus berlari ke kamar mandi untuk _Onani_.

Kenapa Kyuhyun tak mencari cara lain untuk berbaikan lagi dengan Sungmin?

Segala cara sudah ia tempuh, mulai dari minta petuah dari Jungso, sang Oemma Super Junior (_tak ketinggalan minta petunjuk dari sang Appa -Kangin- yang malah di beri bogem mentah dengan cuma-cuma_), sampai pergi ke dokter cinta yang terkenal seantero KorSel, dr. Jang. Namun semuanya **NIHIL** (_tolong di capslock, blod dan garis bawahi_. _**NIHIL!**_). Yang ada bukannya berbaikan malah hubungan mereka semakin renggang.

Aigoo, seandainya waktu bisa di putar ulang, pasti Kyuhyun tak ragu memutar ulang semuanya, dari pada ia menderita seperti ini. Mati segan hidup pun tak ingin. (;A;)

o**O**o

Di sudut ruang tengah malam itu di apartemen lantai 12, dengan di iringi suara petir bersahut-sahutan dan hujan angin yang deras, sesosok tinggi putih dengan rambut berwarna emas sedang merenung duduk di sudut dinding. Kepalanya terkulai lemah bersandar di antara lutut yang di peluk. Suara gumaman tak jelas terkadang samar-samar terdengar dari sosok tersebut.

'Hoam~, Astaga!' Hyukjae yang baru pulang dari jadwal Sukira malam itu dengan wajah letih dan lelah sontak terkejut saat melintasi ruang tamu bermaksud ke kamarnya yang nyaman. Antara takut dan penasaran, Hyukjae mendekati sosok yang duduk di sudut ruang tamu ragu-ragu. "Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, wajahnya yang berubah tirus dan kantung mata yang tebal sempat membuat Hyukjae berteriak histeris. Bagaimana tidak, wajah si Magnae ini sudah tak bisa di bedakan lagi dengan wajah hantu penampakan.

"Ngapain kau malam-malam disini?"

Mata Kyuhyun kembali sayu, tak bersemangat dan menyenderkan kembali kepalanya di antara lutut.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan bergumam tak jelas.

"Hei Magnae"

"Aku bilang tak baik! Sudah mengerti kan monyet!" geram Kyuhyun matanya melotot tajam.

"Kau!" Tak kalah geram Hyukjae menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun, "Hei! Beraninya kau bilang aku monyet! Dasar Magnae setan!"

"Tapi kau memang monyet!"

"Magnae setan"

"Monyet"

"Magnae setan!"

"Mon-"

"Kalian ini kenapa ribut malam-malam disini?"

Kedua sosok yang sedari tadi bertengkar tak jelas tersontak kaget saat seseorang memanggil mereka dengan suara berat dari arah belakang. Spontan keduannya menoleh dan mendapati, "Shindong Hyung" ucap keduanya bersamaan, "Ada apa?", tanya keduanya berbarengan lagi.

'Hei Monyet sialan! Jangan tiru ucapanku', sinis Kyuhyun dalam hati dan melayangkan death glarenya.

'Kau yang jangan seenaknya tiru ucapanku, Magnae setan', balas Hyukjae. Tentu saja dalam hati juga.

Shindong yang melihat keduanya saling melempar death glare pada masing-masing hanya bisa diam tercengo tak mengerti. Entah dia yang memang tak bisa menyelami dunia kedua Dongsaeng-nya ini atau kedua Dongsaeng-nya yang terlalu aneh? Mungkin.

Shindong berdehem meminta perhatian, "Sebenarnya kalian berdua ngapain malam-malam disini? Bertengkar kekanak-kanakan".

"Bukan apa-apa Hyung," jawab Hyukjae tanpa melepaskan death glare-nya pada si bungsu anggota mereka, Kyuhyun.

"Benar bukan apa-apa," balas Kyuhyun sembari melotot menatap Hyukjae. Seandainya mata itu bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser, di jamin Hyukjae menjadi monyet panggang malam ini. Uhm~ Yummy~.

"Kalau begitu. Sudah pergi sana! Menganggu ketenangan tidur orang lain saja"

Tanpa perasaan Shindong mendorong-dorong tubuh Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun saling menjauh, "Balik ke kamar dan TIDUR!"

"Tapi Hyung," ucapan bernada memelas Kyuhyun membuat Shindong yang sedaritadi mendorongnya terdiam, alis mata Shindong mengerut. "Aku tak bisa kembali ke kamarku".

Shindong mendesah mengerti, sebaliknya di sisi lain Hyukjae menyengir.

"Aku mengerti, malam ini kau tidur di kamarku lagi"

"Tapi aku tidur di ranjang ya, Hyung" dengan jurus yang di pelajari Kyuhyun langsung pada masternya, Sungmin, dengan kepercayaan diri setinggi langit Kyuhyun menatap Shindong dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Tubuhku sakit semua gara-gara tidur di lantai Hyung," kali ini di tambah lagi kadar binaran matanya seakan-akan cahayanya sanggup menyilaukan siapapun.

Shindong menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kamu lagi apa? Kebelet ke kamar mandi?".

_JLEB_

Pedang tak nampak langsung menancap sempurna di relung hati Kyuhyun. Saat itu juga sudah di pastikan harga dirinya jatuh terpuruk sampai jurang terdalam.

"┣┫aɑ.. ┣┫ɑɑ.. ┣┫ɑa.. ┣┫ɑɑ.. !" tawa Hyukjae menggelegar di penuhi dengan hawa-hawa kemenangan.

Kyuhyun yang masih sakit hati hanya bisa melirik tajam, "D-I-A-M-K-A-U-M-O-N-Y-E-T-B-A-U" desis Kyuhyun. Sebelah tangannya siap terkepal melayangkan sebuah pukulan manis di wajah menyebalkan Hyukjae tapi tak jadi karena Shindong keburu menahannya.

"Ah~ Malam ini aku mau tidur dengan Sungmin-Hyung, ah~"

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

"Sungmin-Hyung~" dengan nada suara sengaja mendayu-dayu, Hyukjae berjalan riang ke arah kamar KyuMin. Mengetuk lembut hingga suara manis serak-serak basah khas orang bangun tidur dari dalam kamar terdengar menyahut, "siapa?".

"Aku, Hyukjae"

Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka, mempelihatkan sosok manis Sungmin yang berbalut baju tidur dress selulut berwarna putih. Mata Sungmin setengah menutup dan mulutnya sesekali terbuka, menguap.

"Hyung, aku tidur denganmu ya malam ini" tanya Hyukjae sengaja dengan suara yang di buat terdengar jelas hingga ke ruang tengah. Ekor matanya menatap sinis ke arah sang Magnae yang masih menggeram kesal di pelukan Shindong yang menahannya menerjang Hyukjae.

Sungmin yang memang masih dalam mode setengah tidur kesulitan memproses perkataan Hyukjae, "Kau bilang apa, Hyuk".

Manja, Hyukjae menggelayut di lengan Sungmin, "Malam ini aku tidur dengan mu ya, Hyung. Dan aku mau _**satu ranjang**_", satu penekanan di akhir kalimat sukses membuat kepulan asap putih khas anime-anime muncul dari kepala Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang sudah merah padam menahan amarah tak pelak membuatnya berteriak keras.

"MONYET SIALAN! MENJAUH DARI MIN-HYUNG! SEKARANG!" teriak Kyuhyun di barengi dengan kepalan tangan yang mengancung ke atas.

Sungmin menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun yang memberontak dari pelukan Shindong. Matanya bolak balik menatap ke arah Kyuhyun-Hyukjae tak mengerti.

"Boleh kan, Hyung" pinta Hyukjae, meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin. "Aku tak ingin tidur sendiri malam ini"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, dan tak lama ia mengangguk. Sorakan senang bercampur histeris meratapi keputusan Sungmin. Mulai dari sosok Hyukjae yang tersenyum lebar sambil memeluknya erat, di tambah teriakan tak terima Kyuhyun di sudut ruang tengah membuat Yesung yang tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya bersama Ryeowook langsung keluar dari kamar dengan wajah gelap.

"APA YANG KALIAN RIBUTKAN MALAM-MALAM BEGINI! TIDUUURR!" teriaknya otomatis membuat semua pelaku keributan pontang panting menyelamatkan diri.

Yah seperti itulah, kejadian malam ke 30 setelah pertengkaran KyuMin. Benar-benar kejadian yang tak penting untuk di ceritakan.

o**O**o

Paginya.

Setelah episode _GaJe_ sebelumnya (_nunjuk ke atas_). Seluruh member Super Junior memulai kegiatan pagi mereka dengan sarapan bersama. Suatu kegiatan yang sudah jarang terjadi karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook yang duduk tepat di samping Yesung yang sibuk memberi makan Kkoming. "Kapan kita berangkat ke New York?"

Leeteuk yang menyeruput teh hangat meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja. Bola matanya memutar ke atas, "Hmm, mungkin lusa?" jawabnya tak yakin.

"Ksjjelrp Kgsmd LHikasjm jKosmz" tanya Donghae dengan mulut penuh, "Hae! Kunyah makananmu dulu baru bicara!" bentak Leeteuk. Donghae mengangguk cepat dan langsung menelan makanannya sampai tersedak, "Hae!" dengan cepat Hyukjae memberikan segelas airputih.

"(_uhuk_) ku (_uhuk_) kira (_uhuk) _aku mati (_uhuk uhuk_)",

Terkejut dengan perkataan Donghae, mata Hyukjae mulai berkaca-kaca, "Jangan mati Hae (T^T) nanti aku jadi janda (T^T)"

"_Andwe_. Tak kan biarkan kau sendirian, Hyukkiee"

Dan di mulailah opera sabun dadakan ala duo EunHae, dan semakin mendramatisir dengan adegan saling memeluk erat dan air mata yang mengucur tak terkendali. Seluruh penonton opera sabun dadakan duo EunHae sukses tercengo dengan wajah bloon di tambah mulut yang terbuka sempurna membentuk huruf O besar. Terkecuali Kyuhyun, yang sejak tadi matanya tak pernah lepas memandang sosok Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Siwon (dua bangku dari tempatnya). Otak kecilnya mulai berpikir kembali.

_New York_?

_Konser SM Town_?

_Fanservice_?

_Berbaikan_?

_Akhirnya bisa ber-this and that_?

_Tring_

Bagai ada bola lampu di atas kepalanya yang bersinar terang, otak Kyuhyun kembali bekerja menyusun rencana. Seringai setan yang sejak satu bulan lalu jarang nampak kini kembali terkembang.

Di letakkan sendok dan sumpitnya di atas piring, "Aku selesai" ucapnya dan beranjak berdiri. "Teuki-Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Ada perlu" tanpa peduli jawaban dari sang Oemma, Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala setiap orang.

o**O**o

**_SM Entertainment Bullding_**

Kyuhyun mendongak, melepas kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan seraya melihat ke papan nama di atas gedung. Dengusan dan seringaian terulas di wajahnya yang mulai tirus dengan kantung di bawah mata.

Dengan langkah cepat nan panjang, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah lift, tak menghiraukan sapaan dari siapupun entah itu siapa. Yang ada di otaknya kali ini hanya, 'Rencana Harus Sukses!'. Yah, hanya ada tiga kata itu.

"Ah, Selamat pagi Cho-ssi" sapa seorang sekretaris muda yang mengenakan sepasang setelan baju kantoran berwarna biru tua saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Pagi Park-Noona," balas Kyuhyun, tersenyum. "Sooman-ssi ada di dalam?"

Sekretaris muda itu menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, sebelum bertanya, "Kau sudah ada janji temu?". Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Maaf Cho-ssi. Kalau kau belum ada janji kau tak bisa bertemu langsung dengan beliau". Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Noona, ini penting. Kau bilang dulu kalau aku datang" pinta Kyuhyun.

Park-Noona bingung, "Tapi Cho-ssi"

"Please, Noona". Park-Noona mendesah kalah, dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di angkat ganggang telepon di samping mejanya dan menekan angka 1.

Setelah dering ketiga, terdengar suarang sahutan dari seberang panggilan, "Ada apa?"

"Maaf menggangguk Sooman-ssi, tapi di sini ada Cho-ssi ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Cho? Cho siapa?"

Ekor mata Park-Noona melirik ke arah Kyuhyun di depannya yang memasang wajah memelas, "Cho Kyuhyun-ssi maksud saya".

"Oh. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

Tak ada balasan lagi dari seberang panggilan, Park-Noona yang merasa tak bisa membantu hanya bisa menggeleng ke arah Kyuhyun dengan wajah seakan-akan berkata maaf.

"Biarkan dia masuk", sebuah jawaban tak lama datang. Park-Noona mengangguk mengiyakan walau ia tahu orang di seberang panggilan tak akan melihat sikapnya ini.

"Baik, Sooman-ssi"

Di letakan ganggang telepon, "Sooman-ssi bilang kau bisa menemuinya" ucapnya, di sambut dengan wajah sumeringah Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih Noona!"

Park-Noona mengangguk sekali, segera ia beranjak berdiri dan mengantarkan Kyuhyun mengikutinya ke ruangan Lee Sooman, presidir SM Entertainment.

"Silahkan", ucap Park-Noona mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Lee Sooman, di mana sebelumnya ia sudah mengetuk dan menggomfirmasikan kalau Kyuhyun sudah ada.

'Terimakasih Noona', ucap Kyuhyun tanpa suara yang di balas anggukan oleh Park-Noona.

o**O**o

Megah, luas, modern dengan televisi LCD 100 inc tertanam di dinding sebelah pintu masuk, dan hampir sebagian ruangan itu terdiri dari kaca tembus pandang yang memperlihatkan padatnya bangunan-bagunan kota Seoul tersaji saat kau menginjakan kaki memasuki ruang kerja pribadi sang presidir. Kyuhyun yang gugup melihat sosok sang penguasa tertinggi di Agensi tempatnya bernaung ini hanya bisa menelan ludah. Tapi langkah panjang mendekati meja presidir sangat jauh berbeda dengan perasaannya, tiap langkah yang di ambil begitu kuat dan percaya diri.

"Ada apa?" Lee Sooman -sang Presidir- mendongak, menghentikan tangannya yang sejak tadi sibuk membolak-balik lembaran file di atas mejanya.

"Maaf Sooman-ssi. Sebenarnya saya datang ingin berbicara sesuatu"

Lee Sooman menatap datar Kyuhyun di depannya, tapi akhirnya ia menutup file-nya dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk, "ada apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Sebenarnya-"

"Aku dengar kinerjamu akhir-akhir ini menurun", belum sempat Kyuhyun berkata, Lee Sooman terlebih dahulu mendahuluinya, "Apa hal yang ingin kau bicarakan ada hubungannya dengan hasil kinerjamu?"

Gelisah Kyuhyun di tempat duduknya, tangannya yang bertautan di atas paha mulai berkeringat dingin, "Sebenarnya masih ada hubungannya" jawabnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Lee Sooman mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?".

Kyuhyun tampak menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia menceritakan semua masalahnya selama ini, semuanya.

30 Menit kemudian.

Lee Sooman terlihat memijat pelipisnya dengan wajah gundah. Tak henti-hentinya sejak Kyuhyun mulai bercerita sampai selesai ia terus menerus meminum air putih yang di sediakan di atas meja. Saat tegukan terakhir tak menyisakan setetes air pun di dalam gelas.

Raut wajahnya tampak mengeras memandang Kyuhyun yang menunduk, "Dari yang kau bilang, sepertinya aku menangkap bahwa kau menjalin hubungan dengan Lee Sungmin, Begitu?"

Kyuhyun tak berani mengangkat wajahnya, ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Dan kau bilang kalau sekarang kalian sedang ada dalam masalah dan butuh bantuanku?"

Tanya Lee Sooman, yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepala Kyuhyun -lagi-.

**BRAK**

Suara meja yang di hantam sontak membuat Kyuhyun mendongak, wajahnya ketakutan akan raut Lee Sooman yang tampak murka.

"Soo... Sooman-ssi. Mengenai hubunganku dengan Sungmin-Hyung bisa ku katakan kalau..."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalian menjalin hubungan" sorak girang Lee Sooman, cepat ia berpindah dari balik meja dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo tak mengerti. "Sudah kuduga ada sesuatu di antara kalian, makanya khusus Comeback kali ini sengaja kedekatan kalian di pererat oleh pihak managemen", cecar Lee Sooman.

Otak Kyuhyun mulai meloading, di tarik paksa tubuhnya dari pelukan erat presidir mereka ini. "Maksud anda?. Anda tak keberatan kami, maksudku, aku dan Sungmin-Hyung menjalin hubungan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tak mengerti.

Cepat Lee Sooman mengangguk. Di tuntun tubuh Kyuhyun agar duduk kembali sedangkan ia sendiri dengan senyum selebar lima jari kembali ke kursi empuknya. "Tentu saja tidak" katanya, menangkupkan kedua lengan di atas meja, tubuhnya condong ke depan, "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan"

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dicondongkan tubuhnya juga ke depan, "Sebenarnya..." bisik Kyuhyun, Lee Sooman mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah! Hal seperti itu bisa di atur"

"Terima kasih, Sooman-ssi" Di akhiri dengan jabat tangan, Kyuhyun membungkuk pamit keluar.

"Yosh! Kali ini pasti berhasil" pekik Kyuhyun kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas.

o**O**o

_21 Oktober 2011_

_23.55 KST, In Dorm 11th_

Di depan laptop berwarna hitam miliknya, Kyuhyun tertawa cekikikan. Tak pernah sekalipun matanya lepas dari perangakat gadget lunak itu. Yesung, Ryeowook, Hyukjae dan Shindong yang sibuk mengepaki barang-barang untuk di bawa ke New York saling bertukar pandang, _Ada apa dengannya_?

Tiba-tiba terdengar kekehan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, ke empat Hyung-nya langsung bergidik dengan tingkah Magnae mereka.

.

_22 Oktober 2011, Bandara Incheon, Seoul_

"Ayo semuanya! Tak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" seru Leeteuk, ujung jarinya bergerak-gerak menghitung keseluruh Member Super Junior yang duduk rapi di tempat duduk mereka di dalam van. "Oke absen selesai! Ayo keluar"

Keseluruh member mengangguk mengerti, mengambil tas mereka yang di letakan di samping dan bergegas turun satu persatu.

Kyuhyun yang kebetulan berjalan beriringan dengan Donghae kembali tertawa lebar. Sontak Donghae menatapnya, _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_, "Kyu kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae berbisik, menghindari hadangan para penggemar yang menunggu mereka di bandara. Kyuhyun menoleh, senyuman atau lebih tepat seringaian terkembang di bibir merah montok miliknya. Ia bergeleng singkat dan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Donghae yang memandang bingung.

_Sepertinya lama tak di beri jatah anak itu jadi setengah gila_

_._

_23 Oktober 2011, Madison Square Garden, New York_

_Malam hari_

Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya. Begitu konser selesai, segera Kyuhyun setengah berlari ke arah Sungmin yang menyeka keringatnya dan berbicara dengan Taemin. Rencana kali ini yang di setujui oleh presidir mereka -Lee Sooman- harus sukses.

**_The third plan, creative by Kyuhyun featuring Lee Sooman, Take a romantic vacation together_**

Dua buah tiket pesawat sudah di tangan, ijin dari Lee Sooman, Jungso dan manager sudah di dapat. Sudah bisa di pastikan rencana ini berjalan sukses. Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang sekali sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Jemarinya terkepal, berdoa. _Semoga lancar_.

"Min" tegur Kyuhyun. Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya namun memalingkan wajahnya saat tahu siapa yang memanggil. "Min-Hyung. Bisa kita bicara sebentar", pintanya.

"Kau tak lihat aku sibuk", Kyuhyun terus memohon tapi Sungmin mengacuhkan. "Min," Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin, namun Sungmin menghempas tangan Kyuhyun, kasar. "Don't touch me, Mr Cho Kyuhyun-ssi", dengan kalimat itu Sungmin melenggang melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tegur Taemin, menepuk bahu kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh, sudut matanya menajam, _Ini bukan urusanmu Magnae_.

Taemin mundur satu langkah, kedua tangannya terangkat, "Mian, Hyung", dan lari luntang lantang, berteriak memanggil Minho.

_The third plan_,_ Failled_?

Nooo! Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Di ronggoh ponsel di saku kirinya, menggulir aplikasi kontak dengan cepat dan mencari sebuah nama yang pasti bisa membantunya di saat mendesak kali ini.

Bunyi suara dering telepon terus terdengar bahkan sampai dering ke sebelas, namun saat dering ke dua belas suara dering itu berganti dengan suara seseorang.

/_Hah! Siapa pagi-pagi begini berani mengganggu waktu tidur cantik ku_!/

Sergah suara seseorang di ujung panggilan. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kaku, entah angin apa yang membuatnya memilih menghubungi sang Iblis ini.

/_YAK! Siapa ini atau ku tutup_/

"Ini aku hyung, Kyuhyun" cepat Kyuhyun menjawab.

/_Magnae setan! Kau cari mati ya mengganggu tidurku pagi-pagi buta seperti ini_!/

Kyuhyun menoleh, ekor matanya mencari jam terdekat.

"Hyung ini baru jam 23.10. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini pagi-pagi buta"

/_Kau buta atau sudah pikun. Itu waktu New York, bego! Ini di Korea_!/

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya, dasar bodoh bagaimana ia sampai lupa perbedaan waktu.

"He He He, Maaf Hyung"

Suara protes terus terdengar dari ujung sambungan.

/_Apa maumu, Magnae_/

"Chul Hyung~, tolong aku" Kyuhyun mencoba memperlihatkan aego-nya, walau dia tahu Heechul di seberang benua sana tak bisa melihatnya.

/_Hoek! Sudah bicara saja, tak usah basa basi! Cara bicaramu membuat perutku mulas_/

Di ujung pembicaraan, Kyuhyun hanya bisa sweetdrop karena perkataan Heechul. Tidak Shindong, tidak Heechul, kenapa semuanya bereaksi tak mengenakan saat ia ber-aego?. Di hela napas panjang sebelum berbicara dalam satu hembusan napas, "Sebenarnya begini Hyung..."

/_Hooh_/

Akhirnya Kyuhyun selesai bercerita,

/_Kalau begitu selamat berusaha Magnae. Sudah ya, aku mau tidur lagi_/

Kyuhyun terkejut, matanya terbuka lebar, "Tunggu Hyung! Aku menghubungimu untuk minta ban-", belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara, suara sambungan telepon terputus terdengar.

'Sialan' umpat Kyuhyun geram, mematikan ponselnya dengan kesal dan melemparnya ke dinding. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan memunguti sisa-sisa ponsel yang tercerai berai, 'Aigoo~ Ini ponsel yang di belikan Min Hyung, lagian banyak foto-foto nude dia (T^T) jangan sampai rusak (T^T)'

Lincah jari jemari Kyuhyun memasang kembali seluruh chasing ponsel dan mencoba menyalakannya,

_Pip_

Suara ponsel yang aktif tak pelak membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

_Dreet Dreet_

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

.

[From : The Lord of Devil, Heechul]

[Subject : Don't distrub me!]

[Hei bodoh! dari pada kau bingung-bingung, cukup buat dia merasa bersalah saja! Pergilah sendiri dan selalu mengupdate kegiatanmu di sana]

.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. _Buat dia merasa bersalah_? _Bagaimana caranya_?

Di lirik dua tiket pesawat yang tergeletak di lantai, 'Cih, lagi-lagi dia tak mau liburan berdua denganku', di kibas-kibas kedua tiket pesawat itu. Tak lama sebuah lampu bolam berpijar di atas kepalanya, sebuah ide licik -lagi- tercipta. Seringaian iblis terulas di wajahnya.

'Sepertinya aku tahu apa maksud Heechul', tawa tak bersuara Kyuhyun lakukan, 'Thx Hyung', di kecup berturut-turut layar ponselnya, 'Pokoknya kau pasti kudapatkan, BunnyHyung'

Dan dengan itu suara tawa setan terdengar sampai ke lorong-lorong, meninggalkan Heechul yang jauh di Korea bersin-bersin tanpa henti, "Sialan, siapa yang membicarakan orang cantik sepertiku (_haitchim_)"


	4. Chapter 4

"Tapi Kyu, apa kau yakin?"

Terdengar sebuah percakapan, sosok bernama Kyuhyun mengangguk saat di tanyai seperti itu.

"Tapi kau pergi sendiri kesana. Apa kau tak ingin di temanin?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tahun lalu aku pergi sendiri, dan tak apa-apakan" kilahnya sambil mengangkat bahu, cuek.

Si penaya hanya bisa mengendus, "Tapi tak berapa lama kami menyusulmu kan" cercanya, kini melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Kyuhyun mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tentunya tak gatal, "Yah, itu karena kalian yang tiba-tiba datang karena alasan sepele kan," kini matanya menatap lurus pada sang penaya yang duduk di atas ranjang, "Kali ini aku akan pergi sendiri, benar-benar **sendiri**. Aku tak mau Hyung ataupun yang lainnya datang menyusul, Oke Jungso Hyung", _kalau Sungmin-Hyung yang menyusul tak masalah_.

Si penaya yang akhirnya di ketahui identitas sebenarnya adalah Jungso, memutar bola matanya ke atas, menimbang-nimbang berbagai hal.

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, di balik punggung kedua jarinya terkait membentuk silang, berharap. Jungso beranjak, menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Baiklah tapi kalau ada apa-apa kau cepat-cepat hubungi kami, mengerti!". Kyuhyun menyengir, dalam hatinya ia bersorak senang.

"Tenang Hyung~ pasti kalau ada apa-apa langsung ku hubungi"

Jungso menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan pergi keluar kamar hotel dengan pikiran, _ada-ada saja si Magnae_ _itu_.

o**O**o

Alis mata Ryeowook terangkat satu ke atas saat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar hotel ia dan Kyuhyun berbagi. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hilir mudik mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas tapi kembali fokus pada barang-barangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun berlalu melewati Ryewook yang masih tercengang, mengambil beberapa barang yang di simpan di kamar mandi. Sibuk sendiri Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan kehadiran Ryeowook.

"Kau mau kembali ke Korea?"

Sudut mata Kyuhyun berputar, melirik ke arah Ryeowook yang memiringkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Jadi?"

"Tanyanya nanti saja, Hyung. Aku lagi sibuk!" tungkas Kyuhyun kesal. Pakaian terakhirnya di jejalkan masuk begitu saja ke dalam koper dan di tutup paksa. Ryeowook cemberut, memajukan bibirnya kedepan dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kyuhyun-ah menyebalkan" hardiknya.

_Aish_, gelisah Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. Bisa celaka tujuh turunan kalau dia berani membuat si Eternal Magnae kesayangan Yesung ngambek, bisa di pastikan hidupnya mulai detik itu juga takkan tenang di hantui Yesung yang menuntut balas.

_Tring_

Ide brilian muncul begitu saja di otak jenius kebanggaannya. "Hyung", Kyuhyun bergerak mendekat, "Kau bisa menolongku?". Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan, menempatkan jari telunjuk di bibir, "Menolong apa?"

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun bertompang di bahu Ryeowook, manik matanya menatap tegas ke mata hitam kecokelatan Ryeowook.

"Hyung," Ryeowook mengangguk takut-takut, dan semakin takut saat wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

Mata Ryeowook yang bulat semakin membulat, Kyuhyun yang membisikan sesuatu di telinganya-lah yang membuat dia bereaksi seperti ini. Cepat, di dorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya, "Kau serius?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tangannya mengelus dadanya yang sakit di dorong Ryeowook kasar.

"Tapi-"

"Ku mohon tolong aku kali in, Hyung" setengah membungkuk Kyuhyun memohon, menempatkan kedua tangannya yang terkatup di atas kepala, memohon. "Anggap saja ini balasan dari kesalahanmu tahun lalu yang hampir membongkar rencana liburanku" Ryeowook bergidik.

"Baik, baik! Begitu ini selesai hutangku lunas! Deal!"

"Deal"

o**O**o

Pagi-pagi buta, bahkan sosok mentaripun masih belum tampak sama sekali, terlihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi, memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam menyeret sebuah koper besar keluar dari hotel. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan kiri, mencari sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun, di sini"

Panggilan seseorang membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun, senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya. "Hyung!" teriaknya, melihat salah satu manajer mereka berdiri bersender pada sebuah mobil Hyundai hitam yang terparkir di lahan parkir hotel.

"Sudah siap?", Kyuhyun mengangguk menyerahkan kopernya pada Manager, "Cepat Hyung, penerbanganku 1 jam lagi".

"Sabar. Jarak hotel-bandara tak jauh kok"

Kyuhyun mendelik, tak mau membalas lebih lama ia memilih berjalan ke arah kursi penumpang depan.

o**O**o

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu 45 menit dalam diam. Kyuhyun sampai di bandara International terbesar New York. Kakinya melangkah menyeret koper hitam yang di bawanya menuju tempat _check in_.

Hari yang masih terlalu dini, dan minimnya manusia di bandara tersebut, membuat Kyuhyun leluasa bergerak tanpa repot harus menyamarkan dirinya dalam balutan masker dan kacamata hitam, walau ia masih mengenakan topi guna menutupi identitas.

Duduk merenung di ruang tunggu, tiba-tiba ponsel di dalam saku mantelnya bergetar. 2 email masuk.

.

[_Magnae, sudah sampai di sana langsung hubungi! Kalau terjadi sesuatu hubungi langsung! Aku akan langsung menyusul, Arra_?]

.

Bibir Kyuhyun mengerut, kebiasaan Jungso yang menanggapnya anak kecil masih tak lepas walau ia sudah setua ini. Dasar leader berjiwa ibu-ibu.

.

[_Kyuhyun-ah, walau ragu tapi kubantu sebisaku. Tapi jangan keterlaluan ya_]

.

Bibir Kyuhyun menyengir lebar, lebih menyerupai seringaian.

_Jangan berlebihan ya? Aku tak janji Ryeowook-Hyung_

Panggilan keberangkatan terdengar melalui pengeras suara, bergegas Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, memakai kembali mantel dan berbaur berjalan dengan penumpang lain ke dalam pesawat.

o**O**o

**_In Hotel, Morning 07.00_**

Beberapa artis SM tampak berlalu lalang di ruang makan hotel tersebut, membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil di meja tertentu.

"Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya seorang gadis berambut blonde, membawa nampan di tangan dan meletakan di meja yang di penuhi beberapa member Super Junior dan Manager.

"Pagi, Amber-ssi. Hmm Kyuhyun sudah pergi duluan" jawab Jungso. Amber yang menyantap burger langsung menghentikan kunyahannya, matanya menyipit.

"Pergi duluan? maksudnya?"

"Dia pergi berlibur" jawab seseorang yang duduk di sudut meja, sesekali menghirup sup asparagus yang di pesannya.

Amber mengangguk tak peduli.

"Kyu pergi kemana?", semua kepala menoleh serempak ke satu titik, Sungmin yang bertanya. "Dia pergi?" tanyanya lagi.

Semuanya saling menatap bingung menjawab apa, saling melempar satu sama lain.

"Ehem!" deheman Ryeowook menarik perhatian Sungmin, "Dia bilang mau berlibur ke Spanyol, Hyung".

Sungmin mengangguk dan berdehem mengerti, bibirnya tanpa sengaja mengerucut, sebuah kebiasaan bila ada sesuatu yang di pikirkannya. _Kenapa dia pergi tak bilang padaku_.

Ryeowook dan Jungso diam-diam mencuri lirik ke arah Sungmin, bertanya-tanya apa reaksi dari pria penyuka warna pink itu saat tahu masalah ini.

"Ya sudahlah! Toh dia bukan bayi yang harus di jaga terus! Peduli apa yang terjadi padanya nanti!", Ucap Sungmin, berdiri dari tempat duduk meninggalkan makanan yang masih tersisa di nampan, dan tentunya meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain.

Ryeowook dan Jungso sweatdrop seketika, dari sudut mata mereka saling bertukar pandang, "_Ini karena Sungmin yang tak mau ikut Kyuhyun ke Spanyol kan_?" tanya Jungso lewat tatapan mata. Ryeowook mengangguk seakan tahu apa yang di pikirkan Leader-nya ini dan menjawab '_hmm_'. Lama saling pandang akhirnya mereka bersama-sama menghela napas panjang dengan mata terpejam. _Turut berduka cita untuk mu, Kyuhyun_. Pikir mereka bersamaan.

o**O**o

Di tempat lain, dalam pesawat yang telah terbang lebih dari 20000 meter dari permukaan tanah, seseorang berkulit pucat dan mengenakan topi terus bersin-bersin tanpa henti.

"Sir, are you okey?" tanya seorang pramugari berambut pirang khawatir.

Orang tersebut hanya mengangguk, satu tangannya sibuk mengenap cairan berlendir yang keluar dari hidungnya, "I'm (_hatshim_) Oke (_hatsim hatsim_)"

_Iuwww_, penumpang lain yang kebetulan duduk di samping pria tersebut berjengkit jijik.

o**O**o

Hampir sekitar 7 jam 50 menit lamanya pesawat tersebut terbang non stop dari bandar udara New York ke Spanyol, membuat seluruh badan Kyuhyun letih dan pegal. Uapan lebar di lakukannya tanpa malu-malu saat menunggu di tempat pengambilan bagasi. Bola matanya tampak berputar berkeliling, menatap satu persatu tiap manusia berwajah khas orang barat yang berdiri di dekatnya menunggu bagasi masing-masing.

'_Hei look,_ _Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior is not it_?'

'_Ehm, I don't think so_'

Suara bisik-bisik dua wanita barat dari arah belakang spontan membuat Kyuhyun menurunkan lebih dalam topi yang di kenakan dan menunduk. Saat bagasinya terlihat, cepat di sambar pegangan koper dan menyeret meninggalkan area pengambilan bagasi secepatnya.

'_Hampir saja_', keluh Kyuhyun, di keluarkan ponselnya, langsung memencet angka 7 di layar.

Bunyi dering panggilan terus tertangkap telinganya sampai suara seseorang menjawab di ujung panggilan sana.

/ _Bodoh! Untuk apa kau menghubungi saat masih jam kerja seperti ini _! /

Umpatan tak menyenangkanlah yang terdengar.

/_ Cepat bilang apa maumu dan tutup_! /

Kyuhyun mendengus, sebelah tangannya di ancungkan ke depan memanggil sebuah taxi.

"Sesekali tak bisakah kau ramah sedikit dengan Dongsaeng kesayanganmu ini, Hyung" protes Kyuhyun. Di hadapannya kini telah muncul sebuah taxi kuning. Sigap supir taxi tersebut memasukan koper Kyuhyun ke dalam jok belakang, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri langsung masuk ke dalam taxi di kursi belakang.

/ _Cuih! Sejak kapan kau jadi Dongsaeng kesayanganku! Sampai kiamat pun jangan harap, Magnae bodoh_ /

Kyuhyun mengerutu, "Kau tega sekali padaku, Hyung" cercanya, "Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah sampai di Spanyol. Apa rencana kita bisa di mulai?"

/ _Sebaiknya jangan dulu, lakukan saja besok, supaya kesannya sungguhan_ /

Kyuhyun mengangguk walau ia tahu Heechul di seberang pembicaraan tak bisa melihatnya.

"Tapi apa kau yakin rencana ini berhasil?"

/_ Well, seharusnya ia. Aku tahu Sungmin orang yang tak tega apalagi dia orang yang cepat khawatir_ /

"Kau seakan-akan tahu sekali sifat Sungmin, Hyung"

/ _Tentu saja bodoh, dia itu Dongsaeng kesayanganku_! /

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Baiklah kalau begitu saat rencana ku mulai aku akan beritahu kamu dulu Hyung"

/_ Ya Ya Ya_ /

"Ya, sudah Hyung kalau begitu ku tu-"

_tut tut tut tut_

Belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara panggilan telepon sudah di putus sepihak. Kyuhyun menatap nanar ponselnya sebelum akhirnya mengedus kesal.

"Sir, where you going now?"

"to hotel _Villa Padierna_"

"Ok, Sir"

Taxi berjalan lambat awalnya, saat keluar dari area bandara laju taxi mulai meningkat.

Gedung-gedung bernuasan futuristik, di tambah dengan berbagai bagunan yang merupakan khas bagunan-bagunan lama namun di pugar kembali memenuhi mata Kyuhyun. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di sepanjang trotoar, beberapa di antaranya memilih alternatif bersepeda. Toko-toko besar hingga cafe-cafe pinggir jalan, tak ketinggalan beberapa pedagangan kaki lima tampak ramai. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya melihat pemandangan yang tentunya sangat berbeda saat ia berada di Korea.

_Hah, sayang sekali Sungmin-Hyung tak melihat pemandangan ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri_

o**O**o

"_Villa Padierna_, Sir". Mata Kyuhyun mencuri lihat ke luar jendela taxi saat sang supir berkata, ia tahu mereka sudah sampai di lingkungan hotel yang Agensi pesankan untuknya.

Bergegas Kyuhyun keluar, membayar tagihan argo dan membiarkan seorang bellboy hotel mengambil barang bawaannya ke dalam.

_Mewah_, itulah kata di benak Kyuhyun saat melihat dekorasi interior lobby hotel yang terkenal mewah. Tak lebih dari 15 menit, Kyuhyun di antar seorang bellboy menuju kamar yang sudah di pesan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Sesampainya di dalam kamar, cepat di rebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk berukuran Queen Size yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Lelah

Letih

Dan tubuh rasanya remuk redam, membuat Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur dalam buaian tempat tidur yang empuk dan lembut.

o**O**o

Suara kicauan burung membangunkan sosok Kyuhyun dari tidur sejak kemarin, masih dengan mata setengah mengantuk matanya berputar-putar melihat sekeliling, '_Ini di mana_?' pikirnya yang tentu sudah di pastikan belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Menggaruk belakang kepala dan menguap, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur ke arah jendela yang tertutup korden. Satu gerakan di lakukan dan membuat korden tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya. '_Oh iya, aku di Spanyo_l'

Sudut matanya mendelik melirik jam dinding yang terpasang.

.

**04.56**

Kyuhyun menguap sekali lagi tapi tak berencana untuk tidur kembali. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak tidur selama di perjalanan ke Spanyol dan begitu sampai ke hotel.

Di tepuk-tepuk kedua pipinya agak keras, mengembalikan kesadarannya kembali dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

**05.10**

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri terbengong menatap jam dinding. Ia sudah merasa lama di kamar mandi tapi ternyata semuanya tak lebih dari 15 menit. Helaan napas berat di keluarkan. Enggan akhirnya ia memilih keluar kamar, memutuskan berjalan-jalan pagi menghirup udara segar.

.

**05.42**

Kyuhyun yang bosan berjalan-jalan seputaran lingkungan hotel, memilih kembali ke hotel dan tidur lagi. Ya tidur, sepertinya ini jadi pekerjaan tetap sang Magnae itu begitu sampai di Spanyol.

.

**06.00**

Begitu kembali ke kamarnya, tanpa mengganti pakaian atau sekedar melepas sepatu yang di kenakan, Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, dan, tidur kembali.

.

**12.00**

Mata Kyuhyun setengah terbuka, suara berisik ponselnya yang terus berdengung membuat tidurnya terganggu. Dengan sebelah tangan di ronggoh saku jeansnya mencari benda berisik yang mengganggu dari tadi.

"Hallo..." Suara berat rada-rada serak Kyuhyun memenuhi ruangan itu, "Siapa ini! Mengganggu saja"

/ _Bukannya sudah ku bilang langsung hubungi begitu sampai di sanakan, Cho Kyuhyun_! /

Mata Kyuhyun membulat lebar, cepat di jauhkan telepon genggamnya dan melihat nama penelepon. Sebuah tegukan ludah yang susah payah di lakukannya saat melihat nama pemanggil. "Maaf Jungso Hyung" sesal Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur. Lama Kyuhyun mendengar ocehan panjang lebar Jungso yang marah-marah sampai akhirnya,

/ _Pokoknya laporkan keadaanmu setiap hari. Ingat setiap hari _/

Dan panggilan terputus. Kyuhyun mendesah, di lempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Tak lama...

"Huaaahh! Aku kira mati kehabisan napas" teriaknya. Ternyata anak itu terlalu lama membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal sampai tak sadar bahwa pasokan udara yang ia hirup semakin menipis.

Di sambar ponselnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan menekan angka 7.

/_ Hallo_ /

Jawab dari ujung panggilan.

"Hyung, aku pikir sepertinya sekarang waktu yang tepat menjalankan rencana _**itu**_"

/_ Oh_~~ /

"Hyung! Kenapa kau tak antusias!"

/ _Kalau kau mau jalankan, ya lakukan, sudah ya aku sibuk_ /

_tut tut tut tut_

Kyuhyun sweatdrop, tak ambil pusing berlama-lama, cepat ia menulis sebuah pesan singkat.

.

[_Ryeong Hyung! Aku akan melakukannya **sekarang**! Ingat ya, kau harus langsung beritahukan pada Sungmin_!]

.

Itulah pesan singkat yang sempat di intip sekilas oleh penulis sebelum pesan itu terkirim pada.. Ryeowook!

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, sebuah pesan balasan datang.

.

[_Kau yakin? Baiklah aku bantu semampuku saja. Jangan salahkan aku kalau **gagal**_]

.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menyipit tak suka, balasan Ryeowook seakan-akan mendoakan ia gagal.

Tak mau membiarkan waktu terbuang sia-sia dengan bersusah payah membongkar barang bawaannya dan menyalakan laptop yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana. Kyuhyun langsung mengotak-atik ponsel yang sedaritadi masih di tangan dan membuka aplikasi Twitter.

Sambil menyeringai, tanpa ragu-ragu di ketiklah sebuah kalimat yang lumayan panjang di status Twitternya.

.

[스 페인의 새벽.. 숙소를 찾아가는 이른시간 인적이 드문 곳에서 갑자기 내 옆에 붙어서 말을 걸던 청년.. 느낌이 안 좋았는데 느닷없이 칼을 꺼내들고 위협한다.. 정신없이 소리지르며 도망치니 포기하고 돌아감.. 혼자 여행하시는분들 조심하시길ㅜㅜ]

.

Setelah membaca ulang berkali-kali hingga yakin, Kyuhyun menekan tanda **Tweet**, and See, tulisan itu akhirnya menjadi statusnya untuk hari itu.

Seringaian selebar lima jari di bentuk bibirnya saat ia tahu statusnya telah berganti. Di lempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur dan cepat beranjak dari sana, berlari kesenangan ke kamar mandi.

o**O**o

[_**In Korea**_]

Ryeowook yang sudah ancang-ancang di depan ponselnya, terutama di depan akun Twitter pribadinya tampak terkejut saat salah satu following-nya mengupdate status. Cepat di cek status siapakah yang update dan ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang di pikirkannya, itu status Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tampak mendesah berat sampai akhirnya matanya melebar terkejut saat membaca status Kyuhyun. Hampir saja karena panik ia ingin menghubungi yang bersangkutan guna mengonfirmasi tapi secepatnya ia urungkan karena ia tahu ini adalah bagian dari rencana gila Magnae mereka.

Malas ia berdiri dari tempatnya bersantai dan berjalan menyusuri lorong di apartemen mereka. "Sungmin-Hyung" panggilnya.

"Sungmin-Hyung kau di mana?"

"Aku di kamar mandi, Wookie!"

Jawab seseorang.

Lambat dan terkesan tak berminat dengan bahu terturun, Ryeowook berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, "Hyung", panggilanya sambil mengetuk.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sungmin yang hanya mengenakan handuk menutupi daerah bawah tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang masih basah dan tetesan air yang ada di bagian atas tubuhnya membuat Ryeowook yakin Hyung-nya sedang mandi dan terburu-buru membuka pintu hanya untuknya.

"Ada apa?"

Pertayaan Sungmin mengaburkan lamunan Ryeowook. Satu tarikan napas di lakukannya sebelum akhirnya...

"Hyung coba lihat ini... " ucap Ryeowook dengan nada suara khawatir, wajahnya yang babyface sengaja di buat seolah-olah sedang ada masalah besar.

Sungmin mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas, "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Lihat ini Hyung!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ryeowook menyodorkan ponselnya tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin menyerngit, matanya berputar bergantian menatap ponsel dan Ryeowook.

_Lihat saja nanti kau akan tahu sendiri_, tuntut Ryeowook dari sorot matanya.

Sungmin menyerah kalah, di ambil ponsel dari tangan Ryeowook dan membaca apa yang terlihat di layar ponsel itu.

Lagi-lagi satu alis mata Sungmin naik ke atas. "Maksudmu melihat status anak itu?" tanyanya memutar bola matanya menatap Ryeowook dan kembali lagi menatap ponsel.

"Iya Hyung! Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengannya" Ryeowook gelisah, kali ini ia akan mengeluarkan kemampuannya sampai 120% dalam berakting agar terlihat nyata. Tapi,

"Ini" Acuh Sungmin menyodorkan kembali ponsel Ryeowook. Ryeowook berjengit bingung, "Hyung?"

"Mau dia di todong, mau dia mati, itu bukan urusanku"

Dan, **Brak**

Pintu di tutup begitu saja, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang berdiri tak bergeming menatap daun pintu tak bersalah.

_Kyuhyun, sepertinya rencanamu kali ini memang **gagal** lagi_, pikir Ryeowook.

o**O**o

Sementara itu, di tempat lain.

"Omo! Kyuhyun dalam bahaya" teriak Jungso, sampai memuncratkan makanan yang belum sempat di telannya. Sedangkan Donghae yang kebetulan duduk di hadapannya langsung tersedak minuman yang ia minum karena terlalu kaget. Tak peduli dengan Donghae yang hampir meregang nyawa, Jungso malah terlihat cemas dan langsung menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Tapi berapa kalipun ia mencoba menghubungi, berapa kali juga telepon tidak di angkat.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Angkat! Omo! semoga kau tak kenapa-kenapa" histeris Jungso lebay. Sangat berbeda dengan seseorang di seberang lautan sana yang malah sibuk bernyanyi-nyanyi di bawah pancuran shower, melupakan ponselnya yang terus berdering di atas tempat tidur.

_Poor Jungso_

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**Notice : **

[스 페인의 새벽.. 숙소를 찾아가는 이른시간 인적이 드문 곳에서 갑자기 내 옆에 붙어서 말을 걸던 청년.. 느낌이 안 좋았는데 느닷없이 칼을 꺼내들고 위협한다.. 정신없이 소리지르며 도망치니 포기하고 돌아감.. 혼자 여행하시는분들 조심하시길ㅜㅜ] (_cre : GaemGyu, 27 Oct_)

Translete

[Suatu pagi di Spanyol. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel, di tempat yang aneh, seorang pemuda tiba-tiba mengikuti saya dan memulai percakapan. Saat itu juga aku langsung memiliki feeling yang tidak enak tentang orang itu. Dia lalu mengambil pisau dan mulai mengancam saya. Kemudian berteriak padaku, lalu menyerah dan lari. Untuk Anda yang berlibur sendiri, harap berhati-hati] (_cre : __alloolla-bantan_)


	5. Chapter 5

Lunglai tak bertenaga Kyuhyun keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negeri di bandara International Incheon. Sambil menyeret koper hitamnya Kyuhyun terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel yang menempel di telinga kirinya. Wajahnya yang nampak lelah dan pucat pasi memperlihatkan betapa besar beban tak nampak yang dipikul di pundaknya.

Walau terkesan menyenangkan, sebenarnya selama liburan tak henti-hentinya ia di hubungi oleh beberapa anggota Super Junior yang berdalih mencemaskannya. Mencemaskan keadaannya yang di beritakannya lewat akun Twitter. Walau dering ponselnya tak henti-henti berbunyi, tak pernah satupun dari penelepon itu orang yang ia tunggu, Lee Sungmin.

Sempat suatu malam ia marah-marah menghubungi Ryeowook yang ternyata sedang berliburan dengan keluarganya ke pulau Jeju, berpikir kalau Ryeowook tak mengabarkan kejadiannya pada Sungmin. Tapi amarahnya reda seketika saat Ryeowook berkata, "Dia tak peduli padamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Bahkan ia bilang seandainya kau matipun ia tak peduli". Jantung Kyuhyun bahkan di remas kuat, ia tak pernah percaya Sungmin-nya berkata seperti itu. Sungmin-nya yang manis, Sungmin-nya yang selalu peduli padanya. Walau mereka sesekali bertengkar hebat, tak pernah sekalipun Sungmin pernah berkata atau memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Hei, seandainya ia memang bersalah, ia akan menerima rasa sakit ini dengan ikhlas, namun, semua ini terjadi hanya karena sebuah kesalah pahaman. Lagipula walau ia sering dekat dengan seseorang dalam tahap hubungan pertemanan, Sungmin memakluminya walau terkadang Kyuhyun jadi bersikap acuh padanya.

Selama di Spanyol kyuhyun lebih banyak berjalan-jalan sendiri dengan beban pikiran, sampai akhirnya ia berpikir sepertinya dengan menonton laga pertandingan Barcelona yang di rekomendasikan Hyukjae bisa membuatnya lupa barang sejenak dari seluruh pikirannya tentang Sungmin. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Selama pertandingan berjalan ia sangat menikmatinya, tapi saat pertandingan selesai pikiran tentang Sungmin datang kembali. Hingga akhirnya di saat hatinya terlalu kalut sengaja ia memposting sebuah foto di malam terakhirnya di Spanyol. Dengan fokus pada Laptop-nya yang terbuka, sebuah kamera, note dan sebotol wine Spanyol. Wine? Tentu kau mengertikan maksud dari wine itu, ia seolah-olah ingin mengatakan bahwa ia kesepian di sana dan selalu memikirkan teman minum wine-nya, Sungmin.

_Min-ah, Bogoshippoyo_ ;A;

_Mianhe, Jeongmal saranghae_ ;A;

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

/ _Kau ada dimana_? /

"Aku di luar, di depan pintu kedatangan"

/ _Oke tunggu di sana, jangan kemana-mana_ /

Dan panggilan telepon berakhir. Duduk sendiri di sebuah daerah sepi di lingkungan bandara, Kyuhyun melamun. Sesekali matanya menatap ke ponsel yang tergenggam namun kadang beralih menatap kosong ke depan. Walau ia sadar beberapa orang diam-diam mengambil fotonya tapi tak di pedulikan. Ia terlalu lelah batin untuk sekedar memberikan senyuman.

"_Aku tak tahu dia dimana Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba suatu malam ia bilang akan pergi berlibur juga, tapi entah kemana. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tapi tak aktif_". Kyuhyun mengingat kembali perkataan Jungso saat ia menelepon sang leader memberikan kabarnya saat itu. "_Memangnya kau tak bisa juga menghubunginya_?". Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghubungi, bahkan sejak pertengkaran mereka saat Kyuhyun menelepon atau mengirimi pesan singkat selalu di acuhkan. Bisa-bisa ia gila karena masalah tak jelas ini.

"Menunggu lama?" pertanyaan datang dari seseorang di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak, dan menggeleng. "Tidak"

"Maaf lama menjemput, macet"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, membiarkan Manager mereka yang kebetulan hari ini menjemputnya dari bandara membantunya mengangkat barang-barang bawaannya. "Terimakasih, Hyung", sang Manager mengangguk.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

"Hyung", suara Kyuhyun memanggil. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil yang berjalan, lantunan lagu dari _Brown Eyed Girl - Cleasing Cream_ terdengar merdu dari radio mobil.

Sang Manager melirik sekilas dan kembali fokus ke depan, mengemudikan van hitam yang dibawanya.

"Apa menurutmu Sungmin-Hyung benar-benar membenciku?" desah Kyuhyun putus asa, di sandarkan kepalanya ke kaca mobil.

"Menurutmu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun merenung. "Ya"

"Dia benar-benar membenciku Hyung. Aku takut saat kami bertemu nanti ia akan meminta hubungan kami berakhir"

Satu tangan sang Manager lepas dari kemudi, terjulur ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengacak-acak rambut lembut berwarnah cokelat kepirangan itu. "Kenapa kau sampai berpikir seperti itu?"

"Entahlah Hyung. Hanya terpikir seperti itu saja"

Keheningan datang di antara mereka, hanya suara lantunan lagu dari radio mobil-lah berfungsi sebagai pengusir sepi.

"Beberapa minggu lagi Super Show kalian akan di adakan. Jangan sampai masalah ini mengganggu kinerjamu", nasehat sang Manager. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sendiri sudah memutuskan akan membawakan lagu apa untuk solo perform mu? bukannya yang lain sudah memutuskan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku pikir mau menyanyikan _Auntum Late_ saja. Sekalian mempromosikan lagu itu"

"_Auntum Late_? Berarti kau akan menyanyikan lagi lagu bertema slow sad romance?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, mengangguk. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak", jawab sang Manager menggeleng. "Bukannya masih banyak lagu lain yang bisa kau nyanyikan? Lagu bernuansa romance romantic misalnya?"

"Sebenarnya maksudmu apa Hyung?"

Sang Manager hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menganggkat bahunya seakan-akan tak tahu. Nampak kini kedua alis Kyuhyun mengerut, ia bingung dengan jalan pikiran Manager-nya ini.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

_In Dorm_

"Akhirnya kau pulang, Kyuhyun-ah!" seru Jungso yang sudah siap menyambut Magnae mereka di depan pintu, pelukan erat segera di layangkannya. "Aigo Hyung! Sesak!"

"Maaf, maaf" cengir Jungso dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung, Min-Hyung dimana?", Jungso tak menyahut, hanya memberikan sedikit petunjuk dengan gerakan jarinya yang mengarah pada lorong menuju kamar. Kyuhyun menangguk mengerti, belum saja ia sempat menyeret kopernya, koper itu sudah lebih dulu di tarik paksa Duo EunHae.

"Hei, kau tak lupa oleh-oleh kami kan", tuntut mereka berbarengan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengangguk, "Ada di dalam koper", tanpa basa-basi keduanya segera mengacak-acak isi koper Kyuhyun.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

_Kriek_

Suara pintu di buka perlahan, ragu-ragu Kyuhyun mengintip ke dalam kamar kemudian ia menghela napas lega. "Min, kau juga sudah kembali?" tanyanya -basa-basi-. Sungmin menoleh, meninggalkan barang sejenak kumpulan kertas-kertas pantitur yang berserakan di depannya dan menghentikan jarinya yang memetik senar gitar.

Matanya menatap tajam sosok Kyuhyun, tak lama, karena ia terlalu malas melihat -lagi- wajah menyebalkan itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, sudah ia duga Sungmin-nya masih dingin.

"Hyung, lihat. apa yang kubawa", bangga ia memperlihatkan sebuah botol wine. Sungmin mendongak kembali, sempat sekilas dari mata BunnyMin itu terlihat pijaran cahaya senang namun kemudian kembali dingin.

Kyuhyun putus asa, "Hyung" panggilnya, mencoba mendekat. "Kau masih marah padaku?" kini ia berjongkok, mensejajarkan pandangan matanya dengan Sungmin. "Hyung?", kali ini ia berusaha menggapai bahu Sungmin, namun saat seinci lagi jari-jarinya menyentuh Sungmin-nya, Sungmin berbalik.

"Jangan-Sentuh-Aku", gusarnya, "Lagi pula siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk ke sini!"

Gerakan Kyuhyun tertahan, manik matanya mencari-cari kebenaran dari nada bicara Sungmin. Ternyata benar, Sungmin serius berkata seperti itu. Dengan senyuman nanar Kyuhyun bangkit. Meletakan botol Wine yang di bawanya bergabung dengan deretan Wine lain yang terpajang di jendela kamar dan pergi.

Belum sempat pintu kamar itu menutup sepenuhnya, dari luar Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin untuk terakhirnya, "Hyung apa liburanmu menyenangkan?" tanyanya sendu dan tak di gubis oleh Sungmin.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Di ruang tengah apartemen tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam terduduk di sofa, mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Semuanya yang melihat awan hitam sejak tadi tak pernah hilang dari atas kepala Kyuhyun hanya bisa saling memandang.

"Kyuhyun", Ryeowook duduk di samping Kyuhyun, memeluknya dari samping, "Kau tak apa-apa?", tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Tangan lain terasa mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, "Hei, kalau ada yang bisa kami bantu kau bilang saja", ternyata itu Yesung, dari suaranya yang tepat terdengar di samping Kyuhyun.

Suasana hening, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk di antara lutut. Semuanya terkejut bercampur tak percaya.

"Hyung", Ternyata Kyuhyun menangis, matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca, aliran air yang keluar dari kedua matanya membasahi pipi, "Hyung, aku sakit", dengan suara serak Kyuhyun tersedu, "Hatiku sakit, Hyung", air mata terus mengalir keluar, Iba melihat si bungsu seperti ini, semuanya mengelilinginya, memberikan pelukan dukungan.

"Menangislah, Kyuhyun" ucap Shindong. "Kami ada disini", lanjut duo EunHae.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

"Hei", Kyuhyun yang sedang merenung sendirian di cafetarian gedung agensi mereka terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang seseorang menepuk keras bahunya. Cepat Kyuhyun menoleh marah, tapi raut wajahnya mengendur saat tahu siapa. "Kau membuatku kaget, dasar Chang-Chang"

"Hei, sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku kayak gitu, memalukan", protes _Chang-Chang_. Di tarik kursi kosong di sebelah Kyuhyun dan mendudukan diri di sana. "Demi Jenggot Marlin! Kenapa mukamu kusut seperti itu", terkejutnya berlebihan.

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Jenggot Marlin? Siapa itu?"

"Oh itu hanya gaya-gayaan" tawanya, " Entah kenapa jadi suka bicara begitu gara-gara baca Novel Harry Potter". Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, _Dasar orang aneh_.

"Lagipula kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya. "Dan, ingat! Jangan panggil dengan nama menyebalkan itu. Aku punya nama, dan namaku Shim Changmin". Kyuhyun mengangguk, di teguk sekali coffe instan miliknya.

"Suntuk", jelas Kyuhyun singkat. Changmin menggerutkan dahinya. "Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?"

Changmin terlihat mengangkat bahunya sekali, dan menyambar gelas coffe milik Kyuhyun. "Menunggu dia", Changmin menyengit, coffe itu terlalu panas, lidahnya kelu. "Dia minta di temani pergi ke suatu tempat"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Apa perlu ku temani kalian lagi? Seperti biasa, sebagai pengalih"

Changmin menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Hari ini kami bisa pergi sembunyi-sembunyi. Thank's sudah repot jadi pengalih hubungan kami di media massa", di tepuk bahu Kyuhyun, diam-diam mengembalikan gelas coffe itu ke depan sang pemilik sebenarnya, dalam keadaan kosong.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Hubunganmu dengan Sungmin". Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Maaf lama menunggu, Changminnie"

Keduanya menoleh.

Seorang gadis muda, dengan rambut pirang panjang datang mendekat. Senyuman lebar tak hilang dari wajahnya, terutama saat ia menyapa seseorang bernama Changminnie.

Changmin mengangkat satu tangannya, menyapa.

"Kau lama menunggu?" tanyanya, mengambil tempat duduk di samping Changmin.

"Tentu saja tidak". Tak di sangka-sangka, Changmin memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi gadis tersebut, membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya ke arah lain, jengah.

"Jangan terlalu bermesraan di depan umum. Kalian tak ingin hubungan kalian berdua ketahuan publik kan, Changminnie~ Qian~" Ejek Kyuhyun, mengeluarkan evil smirk nya.

"Di larang iri Magnae", cerca Changmin. "Hei apa kau tak sadar kau ini juga Magnae", Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

Gadis tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng tak mengerti kelakuan dua Magnae di sampingnya. "Bisakah kalian sekali saja tidak bertengkar hal yang tak jelas". Changmin dan Kyuhyun memutar bola mata mereka. "Tentu saja Qiannie. Apa yang tak kulakukan untuk mu".

Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Changmin berpura-pura muntah melihat sahabatnya ini mengeluarkan rayuan gombal. "Jangan percaya padanya, Vic Noona"

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, eoh!"

"Bukan apa-apa"

"Dasar," keluh Qian, atau mungkin di kenal banyak orang dengan nama, Vic -Victoria- leader dari salah satu girl band di bawah asuhan SM Entertainment, f(x). "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sungmin-Oppa?"

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat, ia bingung sebenarnya berapa banyak orang yang tahu masalah ia dengan Sungmin?.

"Aku dengar hubungan kalian masih belum membaik"

Kyuhyun tampak memain-mainkan gelas kosong di hadapannya. '_Begitulah_', gumamnya pelan.

Changmin dan Victoria saling memandang, "Bukannya lusa konser kalian di mulai. Kau tak latihan?"

"Latihannya membosankan"

"Kau berkata begitu karena Sungmin-Hyung mengacuhkanmu bukan" cela Changmin sinis, Victoria tampak mengangguk mengiyakan.

Manik mata Kyuhyun bergerak cepat. Di tutup kedua matanya.

"Omona! Sudah jam segini, Changminie ayo cepat pergi", sela Victoria, menarik tangan Changmin beranjak. "Tu Tunggu dulu. Kyuhyun!", Kyuhyun menoleh, "Pernah dengar pepatah ini '_Cinta datang dari hati dan terlihat dari kata-kata_', mungkin kau tak pernah mau memperlihatkan cintamu pada Sungmin-Hyung di depan semua orang, tapi terkadang sesekali hal itu perlu lakukan untuk membuktikan perasaanmu"

Kyuhyun terlihat tak mengerti.

"Cinta kadang harus di ucapkan secara langsung, Cinta kadang harus di ucapkan dengan lantang, dan Cinta kadang harus di buktikan secata nyata," Victoria yang menggandeng sebelah lengan Changmin menyeletuk, "Memang hubungan mu dengan Sungmin-Oppa bukan hubungan yang wajar, tak salah bila kau bingung harus melakukan apa agar cintamu di dengarkan semua orang. Tapi sebagai salah satu artis besar seharusnya kau tahu cara apa yang bisa kau lakukan dan sesuai dengan dirimu"

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam, tak melakukan gerakan berarti. Changmin yang melihat sahabatnya ini berotak lambat, hanya bisa menepuk dahinya.

"Maksudnya, bernyanyilah! Dasar bodoh!"

"Bernyanyi?"

Victoria menggangguk. "Benar bernyanyi, bukankan kau seorang penyanyi? Lagipula sebentar lagi kalian akan melakukan World Tour Concer bukan? Bukannya ini kesempatan baik. Mendeklamirkan cintamu pada seluruh dunia"

"Aku harus bernyanyi apa?"

"Itu terserah kamu, bodoh! Yang pasti kau jangan terlalu tampak! Ingat hubunganmu itu harus tetap rahasia publik"

Tak mau terus melihat wajah bodoh Kyuhyun, Changmin menyeret Victoria meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Lebih baik mulai pergi berkencan daripada menunggu otak lambat Kyuhyun menangkap maksud ucapan mereka.

"Apa menurutmu dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Victoria cemas, di pererart genggaman tangan Changmin.

"Mungkin, tapi yakin saja dia pasti bisa", bak seorang pangeran, dengan gentlement Changmin membukakan pintu mobilnya, mempersilahkan sang tuan putri -Victoria- masuk. Langkah anggun, tenang bak seorang putri, Victoria mengangguk sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil Changmin.

"Ini adalah kencan kita berdua tanpa gangguan 'Nyamuk pengganggu' tuan Putri, jadi cukup pikirkan kencan kita" Changmin mengelingkan matanya. Victoria tersipu dan mengangguk.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

_Ruang latihan_

_"Seonsaeng!"_

Pintu ruang latihan terbuka lebar, menampilkan seorang pria tinggi terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. 9 Pasang mata berputar menatap sang pengganggu.

"Seonsaeng! Bisakah kita mengubah lagu yang akan kunyanyikan untuk solo perform", Kedua tangan pria tersebut menguncang-guncang bahu Pelatih yang sengaja di datangkan dari Amerika khusus untuk konser kali ini. "Kumohon!", walau napasnya masih belum stabil pria itu tetap bersikeras, Pelatih mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam, membiarkan tubuhnya terayun ke depan dan kebelakang karena goncangan pria di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun, kau ini kenapa? Yang sopan! Dia ini _Seonsaeng_ kita", tegur Jungso yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, menyeka keringat dengan handuk kering dan di tangannya tergenggam sebotol air mineral yang isinya sisa setengah.

"Aku tak bisa tenang Hyung. Aku harus melakukan ini", sepasang manik mata Kyuhyun menyelusuri isi ruangan, bagai mencari sesuatu tapi tak ada, "Ini untuknya".

"Memangnya kau ingin menyanyikan lagu apa? Bukannya lagu yang nanti kau nyanyikan sudah bagus", celetuk Hyukjae, yang duduk berselonjor kaki kelelahan.

Mata Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak, "Ah Hyung!" serunya saat matanya menemukan hal kedua lainnya yang ia cari, bergegas ia setengah berlari menuju orang tersebut. "Bisakah kau mengarasemen ulang lagu ini?. Aku tak peduli mau kau ubah musiknya atau liriknya jadi Korea, yang penting bantu aku, aku ingin menyanyikan lagu ini. Tolong Ryeong Hyung", cerocos Kyuhyun panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan napas. Ryeowook terkejut, diperhatikan secarik kertas yang di berikan Kyuhyun secara paksa padanya, "Kau ingin menyanyikan lagu ini?" tanyanya ragu, di hadapannya Kyuhyun tampak mengangguk mantap.

"Memangnya lagu apa?", Yesung yang berdiri tepat di samping Ryeowook mendekatkan kepalanya, mengintip isi kertas di tangan Ryeowook, "Lagu apa ini" serunya dengan wajah masam.

Kyuhyun tampak protes, namun belum sempat ia bicara semua anggota lain yang tersisa -terkecuali Sungmin yang ternyata tak ada di Ruang Latihan- mendekat, berebutan menarik kertas di tangan Ryeowook.

"Ah aku tahu lagu ini!" Seru Donghae, "Memangnya ini lagu siapa?".

Donghae berdecih, "Di otakmu yang ada hanya tarian, makanya kau tak tahu lagu ini, My Hyukkie", Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka.

"Tapi benar kau ingin menyanyikan lagu ini?" tanya Ryeowook, menyambar kertas di tangan Donghae.

"Tapi waktumu untuk berlatih tidak cukup, konser di mulai lusa", ucap Shindong. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku pasti bisa, Jadi kau maukan membantuku Ryeong Hyung" mohon Kyuhyun.

"Boleh saja, tapi lebih baik kau minta ijin dulu dari pelatih"

Cepat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pelatih mereka yang tak beranjak seincipun dari tempatnya berdiri, "_Seonsaeng_! Ku mohon!" mohon Kyuhyun dengan badan setengah membungkuk.

Pelatih yang tak di ketahui namanya siapa ini hanya bisa menghela napas, namun sedetik kemudian garis bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum, "Okey, lakukan apa yang kau mau, tapi aku tak mentoleransi kesalahan di atas panggung karena kau kurang berlatih lagu itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumeringah, kepalanya mengangguk cepat sambil bergumam terima kasih.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Malam hari terasa berjalan cepat untuk Kyuhyun. Di bantu Ryeowook dalam menggugah kembali komposisi lagu, Yesung yang membantunya dalam teknik-teknik bernyanyi, Henry yang bolak balik menahan emosinya saat mengajari pelafalan pengucapan yang benar, Zhoumi yang berkonsentrasi dengan grand piano berwarna hitam dengan kertas pantitur di depannya (rencananya ia akan mengiringi Kyuhyun dalam bernyanyi), Jungso dan Hyukjae yang bertukar pikiran tentang back perform terbaik untuk solo perform Kyuhyun nanti, Siwon yang walau sibuk dengan naskah dramanya masih membantu Kyuhyun memilih pakaian untuk performnya, lalu yang terakhir walau mereka tak ada di tempat (read : Shindong, Donghae) ternyata mereka berdua bertugas mengalihkan Sungmin malam ini jadi tak datang untuk latihan.

Walau mereka semua terus menerus mengerjakan bagian masing-masing tanpa henti, 10 Jam non stop (hanya keluar ruangan saat pergi ke toilet, dan makan malam mereka terpaksa mengandalkan delivery) tetap saja terasa tidak sempurna, waktu yang mepet di tambah Kyuhyun yang ingin melakukannya dengan sempurna dan memberi kesan membuat semuanya harus memutar otak mencari cara.

"AKU CAPEK!" Teriak Zhoumi, menghempaskan kedua tangannya pada piano hingga menimbulkan bunyi menyakitkan telinga. Asap putih tak terlihat muncul dari atas kepalanya, di tambah petak segi empat di tiap sudut kepala, ia marah besar!. "Kui Qian! Aku capek! Kau mau buat aku melakukan berapa kali sampai puas, eoh!. Nyata-nyata tadi jauh lebih bagus dari sekarang! Nada-nada pianoku sudah sempurna!"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Ani Mimi! Aku mau nada ini kau lebih rendah satu ketuk, jadi suaraku terdengar jelas"

"Kalau bagian itu kau timpal dengan nada rendah, yang ada hanya buat suara musik dan suaramu tak sinkron!"

"Tapi ini bagian paling tepat Mimi! Ini bagian yang menggambarkan perasaanku!"

"Aku tak peduli perasaanmu! Aku peduli dengan seni! Kau merusak seni kalau begini caranya!"

"Seni mananya! Dari tadi kau terus merusak nada suaraku dengan musikmu!"

"Kau itu tak tahu seni, bodoh! Lihat saja masa kau memilih pakaian seperti itu untuk perform-mu!"

Siwon yang berkonsentrasi membaca naskah mendelik, felling nya mengatakan seseorang sedang menjelek-jelekannya.

"Maaf, Gege. Tapi pakaian itu pilihanku" sela Siwon, menutup naskahnya.

Pertarungan sengit antara manik mata Siwon dengan Zhoumi di mulai, keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah satupun dalam melemparkan death glare.

"Kenapa kalian masih ada di sini! Kalian tak tahu ini sudah jam berapa!" Teriak seorang Security penjaga gedung. Semuanya serentak menoleh ke pintu ruang latihan kemudian ke arah jam yang di tempel di dinding. Pukul 03.32 Pagi!. Mata mereka terbuka lebar. Gila! mereka tak sadar!.

"Sudah kalian semua, cepat pulang! Ruangan ini mau di kunci", tanpa di perintah dua kali, semuanya bergegas menyusun barang masing-masing, keluar ruangan berdesak-desakan.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

"Baiklah untuk sementara latihanmu sampai sini saja, Kyuhyun. Sisanya kau lakukan sendiri, okey?" ucap Jungso saat mereka semua sudah berada di area parkiran gedung SM Entertainment. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti sambil menguap lebar. "Oke semuanya cukup sampai sini, besok kita berkumpul lagi untuk latihan tahap akhir di ruang latihan sebelum mulai gladi resik di panggung yang sebenarnya", seluruhnya berseru mengerti sebelum akhirnya bubar mengendarai mobil masing-masing.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Keesokan harinya (H-1 SS4 Korea)

Latihan tahap akhir di mulai. Biasanya mereka berlatih dengan memisahkan komponen lagu dan tari, namun kali ini mereka akan melakukannya serentak, mencoba menyamakan lagu-lagu mereka yang sudah di arasemen ulang dan tarian yang tentunya jauh lebih menarik dari sebelumnya.

"Semuanya" seru Manager sambil membagi-bagikan botol air mineral. "Hari ini jangan latihan terlalu keras, simpan tenaga kalian untuk besok. 6 Jam sebelum konser di mulai semuanya sudah tahu bukan, kalau kalian harus melakukan gladi resik di atas panggung. Jadi tolong bangun pagi-pagi dalam keadaan segar", seluruh anggota mengangguk lemah. Keringat dingin dengan cepat membasahi tubuh mereka, walau air mineral yang di teguk cepat mampu melegakan barang sebentar tapi tidak dengan tubuh mereka yang seakan-akan berontak karena kelelahan.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Jungso, mencuri-curi lirik dari balik botol air mineralnya ke arah seseorang di seberang sana yang sedang tertunduk lelah, Sungmin. Mungkin ini refleks yang sudah bertahun-tahun dilakukannya, tanpa bisa ia kontrol tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, berjalan ke arah Sungmin duduk. "Minum Hyung", sengaja Kyuhyun menempelkan botol air mineral dingin ke pipi sebelah kiri Sungmin hingga terlonjak kaget. "Minumlah, kau pasti haus", Sungmin menatap tajam botol air mineral yang di sodorkan Kyuhyun. "Hyukkie! Lemparkan air itu!" teriak Sungmin pura-pura tak tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun di depannya. Hyukjae menoleh dengan bibir menempel pada ujung botol air mineral di tangannya.

_Ini_?. Hyukjae mengangkat agak tinggi botol mineralnya seraya menunjuk. Sungmin mengangguk, "Berikan padaku, aku haus"

Hyukjae yang tak tahu apa-apa langsung melempar botol air mineralnya (yang sudah di tutup) pada Sungmin, tangkas Sungmin menerimanya.

Sungmin mendongak, "Maaf, aku sudah punya air ku sendiri", dan meminum air pemberian Hyukjae yang akhirnya sadar kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba meminta air minumnya.

Kyuhyun tertunduk, sambil meratapi dirinya ia kembali ke tempat asalnya, di samping Jungso. Dan saat Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya, Jungso tanpa di minta langsung mengusap punggung Kyuhyun sambil bergumam, '_Semua akan baik-baik saja nanti_'

Sebuah perkataan yang sangat di harapkan Kyuhyun, sudah terlalu lama ia berandai-andai kata-kata tersebut menjadi kenyataan. Tapi benar, Kyuhyun tak boleh terus menerus terpuruk seperti ini, besok adalah taruhan terakhirnya, bila seandainya semuanya gagal, ia sudah siap bilamana Sungmin ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka.


	6. Chapter 6

**19 November 2011, Olympic Gymnastics Arena, Seoul**

_5 Jam sebelum konser di mulai_

Kegaduhan di antara para Staff pengatur Sound System terdengar, ternyata di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini terjadi kesalahan di penggunaan listrik untuk LCD. Kurangnya daya watt listrik membuat seluruh Staff Sound System kocar kacir mencari cara agar VCR 3D tetap menyala. Apalagi rencananya dalam konser kali ini mereka menggunakan sistem berteknologi canggih terbaru milik LG, tentu saja tak ingin masalah ini menjadi penyebab kendala gagalnya konser.

Di bagian lain belakang panggung, hal yang sama nampak terlihat di antara para Stylish. Mereka hilir mudik dengan membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk pakaian maupun aksesoris pendukung lainnya. Suara teriakan sahut menyahut di antara mereka terdengar bising, "Hei! Pakaian Shindong-ssi ini ukurannya tidak pas! Tolong segera di perbaiki!", "Tempatkan pakaian ini di sebelah sana! Ini nanti di pakai untuk perfom ke 7 mereka!", "Kenapa pakaian Yesung-ssi dengan Ryeowook-ssi perfom solo tertukar! Cepat cek kembali", "Sepatu nomor 39 milik Hyukjae-ssi hilang kemana?". Dan teriakan-teriakan lainnya yang di yakini membuat kepala siapapun pusing mendadak.

"Apa kalian melihat Kyuhyun-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi?" Teriak pria paruh baya datang ke area belakang panggung dengan panik, headphone nirkabel yang terpasang di telinga kiri dan name tag bertuliskan Staff tergantung di lehernya. Tapi tak ada salah satupun dari semuanya menyahut ucapannya, "Hei apa kau melihat Kyuhyun-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi?" tanyanya pada salah satu pemuda yang kebetulan lewat di sampingnya. Pria yang memiliki name tag yang sama dengannya tergantung di leher cepat menggeleng dan pergi terburu-buru ke arah lain.

"Akh! Kemana sebenarnya mereka!" Keluhnya frustasi menggaruk kepalanya.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

_Belakang gedung Olympic Gymnastics Arena._

Di antara pohon-pohon gundul tanpa dedaunan, dua sosok pria terlihat berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Bedanya, salah satu dari pria tersebut berwajah keras menahan marah, sedangkan yang lainnya berwajah lesu menunduk.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?" ucap si wajah keras, mendengus tak sabar. Tapi di tunggu berapa lamapun, pria di hadapannya tetap menunduk tak bergeming, hanya tiupan angin yang sesekali mengoyangkan rambutnya. "Kalau kau tak ada perlu, aku pergi!. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi".

"Tunggu, Hyung", akhirnya pria tersebut mendongak. Ia meringis tak suka saat di panggil dengan nama lengkap apalagi di tambah panggilan hormat seperti itu di belakang namanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini memakai nomor ponsel Shindong-Hyung?"

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk.

"Kalau kau tak mau bicara, aku benar-benar pergi!"

Kyuhyun panik, di cekal sebelah tangan Sungmin untuk menahan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng panik. "Tolong dengarkan aku, Hyung", cepat ia berdiri di depan Sungmin, menghalangi ia pergi.

Sungmin mendengus, tangannya bergerak liar mencoba melepaskan cekalan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung," melas Kyuhyun, "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tak bersikap seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!", _hanya tolong katakan kau hanya mencintaiku_. "Jadi lepaskan aku!",_ jangan pernah lepaskan aku, Kyu_.

"TIDAK" seru Kyuhyun. Pikirannya kalut. Andaikan ia bisa mendengar isi pikiran Sungmin yang sebenarnya, pasti sekarang ia tahu apa yang di ucapkan Sungmin di dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak Kyuhyun-ssi? Oh ya, aku dengar kau mengganti lagu untuk perform solomu ya? Dan kau akan berduet dengan Zhoumi"

"Apa maksudmu kau bicara seperti itu, Min-Hyung?", Kyuhyun mendelik.

"Tentu saja kau mengerti maksudku. Kau ingin membuat sebuah Moment manis agar Qmi Shipper senang bukan, lagipula kau pasti senang berduet dengannya"

"Hyung, aku pernah bilang hubunganku dengan Mimi-Gege hanya sebatas teman kan?"

"Ya, sebatas teman hanya saat kalian di depan orang lain. Tapi tidak saat hanya ada kalian berdua. Aku yakin saat berduaan, kalian begitu sibuk bermesra-mesraan"

Kyuhyun mendengus tak suka, "Min," panggilnya dengan nada pelan, "Bukannya kau tahu siapa yang di sukai Mimi-Gege". Sungmin mendadak gelisah, tapi kembali ia menjadi Sungmin yang keras kepala.

"Aku tak tahu" sahutnya, "Jadi lepaskan aku!", di hempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang mencekram pergelangan tangannya. Dan berjalan tak tahu-tahu melewati Kyuhyun yang berdiri merana.

"Sebaiknya cepat kembali ke dalam, aku yakin mereka pasti mencari kita", ujar Sungmin, membalikan tubuhnya dan membiarkan manik matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya. Raut wajahnya melembut sesaat sebelum kembali mengeras. "Aku tak ingin mereka repot mencari kita".

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**Pukul 05.28 PM** (_1jam 32menit sebelum konser di mulai_)

Hiruk piruk orang-orang di luar stadiun tampak ricuh. Beribu-ribu manusia dengan atribut berwarna biru memadati pintu masuk ke area stadiun yang masih di tutup, beberapa di antara mereka bahkan berteriak-teriak menyanyikan iyel-iyel mendukung Super Junior. Dari balik jendela yang tertutup di ruang ganti, Zhoumi dan Henry mengintip. "Huaaa! Orangnya banyak sekali" serunya seraya memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil. Walau ini bukan konser berskala besar mereka yang pertama, tapi sebagai manusia biasa tentu saja wajar bagi Henry untuk gugup. "Mochi", Henry merasa tangan mencolek bahunya, saat ia berbalik ia mendapati Zhoumi merentangkan tangannya, "Kemarilah" ujar Zhoumi. Pipi Henry dalam sekejap merona memerah, tanpa ragu ia membiarkan tubuhnya di selimuti tangan dan tubuh hangat Zhoumi, "Aku ada di sini, Nae Mochi. Jangan takut" bisik Zhoumi.

'_Ehem_'

Deheman seseorang membuyarkan suasana romantis antara Zhoumi dan Henry, Karena malu tanpa sadar Henry mendorong tubuh kurus Zhoumi hingga membentur dinding.

"Aduh" kelur Zhoumi, "God! You okey, Gege?" panik Henry.

"Dasar kalian berdua ini, di cari kemana-mana ternyata malah asik berdua-duaan di sini", Zhoumi dan Henry menoleh, mendapati Yesung yang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada sambil mendengus. "Ayo berkumpul, seperti biasa sebelum konser di mulai yang lain ingin berdoa bersama-sama" katanya dan pergi duluan tanpa menunggu Zhoumi dan Henry yang masih memproses kejadian barusan. Keduanya tampak bertukar pandang, sebelum, "Tunggu Hyung!" seru keduanya bergegas menyusul Yesung.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

"Sudah semua?" tanya Jungso saat melihat Yesung, Zhoumi dan Henry datang. Yesung mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang" ucapnya yang berada di tengah-tengah anggota Super Junior yang membentuk lingkaran. "Siwon-ah seperti biasa kau pimpin kita". Siwon mengangguk sebelum menggantikan tempat Jungso di tengah-tengah lingkaran.

Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam erat rosario yang tersemat di leher, dan tangan kanan yang menompang sebuah Injil yang terbuka bergumam, "Baiklah semua, kita mulai berdoa" ujarnya yang di iya-kan oleh yang lain. Saat Siwon membacakan beberapa ayat-ayat di dalam Injil-nya seluruh anggota terlihat menutup mata, mengikuti dalam hati seluruh perkataan Siwon.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" bisik Ryeowook saat acara berdoa bersama mereka selesai. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan menganggukan kepala. Ryewook bingung, "Kau tak apa-apakan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Nanti aku akan berusaha agar membuat Sungmin-Hyung melihat perform-mu, jadi kau berusaha yang terbaik, Oke?", mata Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan langkah sempoyongan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" sela Yesung, tangannya bersandar di bahu Ryeowook, "Aku tak tahu, Hyung".

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Pukul menunjukan 07.00 PM. Akhirnya Super Show di mulai. Para ELF yang berdatangan dari berbagai daerah di Korea Selatan maupun dari negara lain yang sejak tadi sudah antusias menunggu mulai memenuhi stadiun Olympic Gymnastics Arena, mereka semua berteriak memanggil-manggil nama idola mereka dengan histeris, selain itu barang wajib yang mereka bawa untuk konser ini, Ligth Stick berwarna biru Sapphire di acungkan tinggi-tinggi, membuat Olympic Gymnastics Arena menjadi lautan biru Sapphire.

Di belakang panggung, ke 11 personil Super Junior dan Super Junior M berkumpul, membentuk lingkaran. "Semuanya! Ayo bersenang-senang!" Teriak Jungso yang memproklamirkan agar tangan mereka semua saling bertumpuk di tengah-tengah lingkaran, "Ou Ou Ou! We Are Super Juni!".

"ORRRRRRRRRR!" Sahut yang lain lantang sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan mereka.

Dan konser pun di mulai.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

1 Jam telah berlalu sejak Konser di mulai, suasana panas mulai terasa menyelimuti stadiun. Namun ini bukanlah panas karena suhu, tapi semata-mata karena semangat mereka yang meningkat.

Di awali dengan lagu bernuansa beat, di lanjutkan dengan lagu yang lebih slow, Super Junior mempermainkan perasaan ELF dalam kegembiraan. Kadang sesekali beberapa pasangan diam-diam menciptakan moment di antara mereka, yang tentulah di sambut kegirangan dari para Shipper. Tapi selama satu jam itu hanya satu kelompok Shipper yang terus menerus merengut di antara suasana menyenangkan. Kenapa? Tentu saja ini karena Pasangan kesayangan mereka (read : KyuMin) tak menunjukan tanda-tanda memberikan fanservice penyejuk mata, malah sebaliknya, kedua orang itu malah berjauh-jauhan.

Lampu panggung diredupkan, anggota Super Junior berlarian ke belakang panggung bersiap-siap melakukan perform selanjutnya. Bila menilik sesuai dengan urutan perform yang sudah di berikan oleh SM Entertainment, setelah ini adalah giliran Kyuhyun.

"Kui Qian! Kau sudah siap?" seru Zhoumi, berdiri di sisi lain tempat rencananya ia muncul. Kyuhyun mengancungkan jempolnya, walau ia sendiri tak yakin.

Tepukan di punggung oleh Jungso memberikan semangat padanya.

Zhoumi di sisi lain telah muncul di panggung, tepatnya sebelah barat daya, di mana grand piano berwarna hitam sudah siap.

Jari-jari lentik Zhoumi mengelus tuts piano saat menyamankan dirinya di tempat duduk yang telah di persiapkan.

Satu jarinya mulai menekan tuts piano yang di iringi sorakan dari ELF. Dan saat jari-jarinya mulai terbiasa menari-nari mengajak berdansa tuts-tuts piano yang ia kendalikan, lampu panggung menyorot pada sosok lain yang berdiri di arah bersebrangan dengan Zhoumi. Dengan pakaian semi formal semua mata tertuju pada sosok mempesona Kyuhyun.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Terkadang ia sengaja memijat pangkal hidungnya. Alunan piano yang di mainkan Zhoumi mulai terdengar, memberikannya instruksi agar berjalan ke tempat ia akan tampil.

Saat matanya terbuka, sorot lampu menyinarinya.

Tangannya bergerak, mendekatkan mic yang ia pegang.

_Lagu ini untukmu, Min_. Ucapnya dalam hati sebelum mulutnya terbuka, mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Di sisi belakang panggung, Ryeowook berlari-lari di antara banyaknya orang, "Sungmin-Hyung?!" Teriaknya. "Sungmin-Hyung!"

"Aku di sini Wookie", Ryeowook menyipitkan mata dan menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Mencari sumber asal suara. "Aku di sini!"

Satu tangan nampak melambai di antara beberapa tubuh wanita yang menutupi sosok pemilik tangan, Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Aku di sini, Wookie", kepala Sungmin tampak menyepul keluar dari sela-sela tubuh wanita itu. Ryeowook terkejut, cepat ia mendatangi Sungmin, "Hyung kau ngapain?".

Saat wanita-wanita itu bergerak agak menjauhi Sungmin, akhirnya Ryeowook mengerti ternyata tadi Hyung-nya ini baru saja di bantu berganti baju untuk perform selanjutnya, "Ada apa Wook? Kau masih belum bersiap-siap?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Hyung, ayo ikut aku!" di tarik paksa lengan Sungmin walau Sungmin bertanya-tanya kenapa Ryeowook melakukan itu.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

_I don't know, but I believe_

_That some things are meant to be_

_And that you'll make a better me_

_Everyday I love you_

Suara Kyuhyun mengalun merdu.

Akhirnya pelafalan bahasa Inggrisnya sempurna, tak sia-sia Henry mengajarinya sampai mulut berbusa-busa.

_I never thought that dreams came true_

_But you showed me that they do_

_You know that I learn something new_

_Everyday I love you_

Setelah adegan tarik menarik Ryeowook-Sungmin, si kecil Ryeowook berhasil memaksa Sungmin berdiri di sisi panggung.

Sungmin merengut tak suka saat melihat Kyuhyun bernyanyi diiringi Zhoumi dari back stage.

"Ternyata kau hanya ingin menyuruhku melihat romantisme mereka", keluh Sungmin melipat kedua lengannya. "Hyung! Coba dengarkan dulu lagu Kyuhyun".

"Apanya yang perlu di dengarkan?! Tanpa kau mintapun aku sudah mengakui suaranya yang bagus".

"Aish!," Ryeowook menggeleng frustasi.

_It's a touch when I feel bad_

Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat ia menyanyikan lirik ini.

_It's a smile when I get mad_

Entah mengapa wajah tersenyum Sungmin terbayang di otaknya.

_All the little things I am_

Di buka perlahan matanya.

_Everyday I love you oooh, oooh, aaah_

Dan saat bagian ini, air matanya turun. Kamera yang kebetulan menyorot Kyuhyun segera meng-close up di wajahnya, memperlihatkan tetesan air mata Kyuhyun terlihat oleh semua penonton dari layar LCD.

"Hyung! Dengarkan bagian setelah ini!" pekik Ryeowook.

Sungmin yang kaget karena terfokus pada layar LCD hanya bisa melongo bingung.

_Everyday I love you (boy), Everyday I love you_

_'Cos I believe that destiny (ooooooh)_

_Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)_

Sungmin terkejut, tidak hanya ia saja, ternyata ELF juga menyadari lirik lagu yang di ganti. Sekarang semuanya mulai sibuk berbicara dengan ELF lain yang berdiri di samping mereka. Entah sedang mendiskusikan apa.

_And you'll never live until you love_

_With all your heart and soul_

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. Matanya mengarah pada panggung utama.

Kameramen tampak bingung, di arahkan kameranya ke tempat di mananya mata Kyuhyun tertuju. Setelah men-zoom hingga panggung utama terlihat jelas, sang Kameran tersenyum dari balik lensa kameranya. Di zoom lagi tampilan kameranya dan mengarah pada samping panggung yang agak gelap, di mana ada dua orang pria tak jelas wajahnya diam-diam mengintip keluar back stage.

_If I asked would you say yes?_

_Together we're the very best._

Walau sudah mengubah tampilan kameranya menjadi modus infra red agar bisa melihat jelas sosok dua orang yang bersembunyi di balik tirai back stage, tapi Kyuhyun yakin, seluruh ELF mengerti dan tahu siapa yang ia maksud, karena BunnyMin-nya sangat berbeda dan memiliki ciri khas.

_I know that I am truly blessed, Everyday I love you_

Kyuhyun menurunkan mic-nya sesaat. Mengangkatnya lagi dan menyanyikan lirik terakhir dengan senyuman lembut.

_And I'll give you my best, Everyday I love you. Oh~_

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam. Seluruh ELF bersorak hingga rasanya gendang telinga ini bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Kyuhyun memberikan hormat terakhir sebelum lampu sorot di padamkan, dan ia serta Zhoumi kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?!" panggil Ryeowook kaget melihat Sungmin berlari menjauh.

Setelah perform melelahkan itu, Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang sudah di siapkan di belakang panggung, membiarkan para stylish merias ulang wajahnya. Sudut matanya mencuri lirik Sungmin yang sedang bersiap-siap melakukan perform solo.

_Ternyata gagal lagi_, pikirnya tersenyum kecut, ia sudah siap dengan semua ini, benar, ia sudah siap.

Air mata menetes kembali, para stylish terkejut, cepat-cepat mereka menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyuhyun, tapi air mata itu tak mau berhenti mengalir

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**Omake**

Konser pembukan ini berjalan sukses seperti yang sudah-sudah. Setelah konser selesai, para Kru dan Staff meminta waktu anggota Super Junior barang sejenak untuk bersulang.

Kyuhyun yang tak bersemangat, meminta ijin pada Jungso dan Manager agar bisa cepat pulang. Tahu apa alasan Kyuhyun meminta hal tersebut, keduanya memakluminya.

Letih, Kyuhyun diam-diam keluar dari pesta kecil dadakan itu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa sepasang mata menangkap tiap detil gerakannya.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**In Dorm**

Awalnya Kyuhyun bermaksud langsung masuk ke kamar Shindong untuk beristirahat, tapi saat ia melewati pintu ex-room miliknya dan Sungmin dulu hatinya terdorong ingin masuk.

Tak banyak perubahan sejak ia tak menghuni kamar itu lagi. Deretan Wine tetap nampak seperti semula, tak bergeser 1 inci pun.

Bola mata Kyuhyun berputar, menatap tempat tidur yang di penuhi beberapa boneka kelinci yang tertata rapi di kepala tempat tidur. Di rebahkan tubuhnya, menghirup aroma vanilla strawberry yang tertinggal dari pemiliknya.

'Hyung, Bogoshippo' gumamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidur di kasurku?"

Kyuhyun terkejut, cepat ia beranjak dari pembaringannya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu kamar. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu"

"Tidak ada apa-apa", ucap Kyuhyun tertunduk. "Kau tak ikut berpesta?"

Sungmin tak menjawab, hanya melemparkan jaket yang di kenakannya ke meja kecil pemisah tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Membuka lemari lalu mencari pakaian ganti.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Mata Kyuhyun tak sekalipun lepas memandang gerak gerik Sungmin. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh yang di rindukannya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Panggilan Sungmin menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang tinggal selangkah lagi keluar dari kamar.

"Apa maksudmu menyanyikan lagu itu?", Kyuhyun menoleh. "Walau aku tak terlalu familiar dengan lagu itu, tapi aku merasa kau mengubah beberapa liriknya" Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya, kini manik mata hitam kecokelatan beradu pandangan dengan manik mata hitam pekat.

"Hanya untukmu," sandur Kyuhyun, "Aku melakukannya untukmu"

Sungmin tertegun. Kakinya bergerak ragu melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun berdiri, "Kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hanya diriku?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi kenapa kau begitu terlihat dekat dengan orang lain?"

"Aku hanya dekat sebatas sahabat. Seluruh perasaanku habis untukmu, bahkan aku ragu bila aku masih memiliki cinta tersisa untuk ku beri pada oranglain bila kau memilih berpisah denganku"

Sungmin menunduk, "Tapi-"

"Min", panggil Kyuhyun lirih, mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar mata mereka bertemu, "Aku tak tahu alasan apa yang membuatmu meragukanku. Tapi bukankah seberapa besar perasaanku, kaulah yang paling memahaminya"

"Lagipula terlalu konyol kalau kau pikir aku memiliki perasaan dengan orang-orang yang kau risaukan"

"Aku tahu, hanya saja-"

"Sttt~", Kyuhyun meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir plump Sungmin, "Kau memaafkanku?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, tak bergerak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Aku mengerti. Aku juga mencintaimu", ucapnya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin.

Saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas, "Kenapa kau berpikir aku mencintamu, eoh?"

"Felling mungkin", di dekap tubuh Sungmin. "Wajahmu itu tak cocok untuk berbohong, Hyung." kekehnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita berkelahi selama ini untuk apa ya?", Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Sungmin, "Aku tak tahu"

Sungmin cemberut, "Ngomong-ngomong kau akan menyanyikan lagu itu lagi di konser besok?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin tidak. Kau lihat sendirikan reaksi semua orang seperti apa".

Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau mau aku akan menyanyikannya kapanmu kau mau"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Hehee~ Mianhe"

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya"

"Di terima", Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap Sungmin, sedangkan jarinya bermain-main menelusuri lekuk wajah BunnyMin itu.

"Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu. Sangat"

Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu" di dekatkan wajah mereka. Penuh perasaan Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Menjilati bibir bawah Sungmin meminta akses.

"Uhmpp!" Desah Sungmin merasa tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraba di tempat yang tak seharusnya, "Kyu! Andwe!"

"Ayolah Hyung. Kau sudah membuatku menunggu lama", iseng Kyuhyun meremas bongkahan padat pantat Sungmin.

"Andwe!"


End file.
